When Paths Cross
by MyMuseLovesCookies
Summary: Kenshin wanders into Inu Yasha's feudal Japan... InuYasha Rurouni Kenshin crossover PG for semi-detailed Violence -- SET TO CONTINUE! The 3-year haitus is over!
1. The Meeting

Kenshin and Inu Yasha x-over  
  
Summary: Kenshin wanders into Inu Yasha's feudal Japan...  
------------

"Oh no, this one does not wish to cause any trouble," the rurouni smiled peacefully and bowed to the one who stood in front of him.  
"But I must thank you kind sir, at least stay for a meal before you go. Traveling must be hungry business," the older woman smiled and the youthful- looking boy found himself unable to refuse.  
"One meal," he agreed, stepping inside with another bow.  
"Oh, and what would you name be?"  
"Himura Kenshin."

------------  
  
"Miroku, you pervert!" a loud snapping noise was heard and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Lady Sango—I"  
  
"Oh spare me," the demon huntress replied in a huff, not bothering to look back at Miroku, who rubbed his face ruefully even though he was quite used to this routine.  
  
Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder at the two, still walking. "You know monk, maybe if you gave her a little space you two would get along better," his words were bitter, but there was still a small smirk on the hanyou's face.  
  
"It's not my fault," Miroku replied indignantly, still rubbing the searing red mark on his face. "My hand just finds itself in such places... not to say they aren't nice pla—OW!"  
  
The group of travelers stopped as Miroku hit the ground almost as quickly as the words were out of his mouth, Sango's foot pushing down on the crook of his back. A small demon with a sandy colored, overly fuzzy tail took this opportunity to jump down onto the fallen monk, leaning over his head so his upside-down eyes lined with Miroku's. "What were you going to say?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Well Lord monk, would you care to finish that statement for the young fox?" Sango asked bitterly, silently fuming.  
  
Kagome looked down at Miroku, and (being the kind person she was) looked around to find a quick change of subject. She yawned and looked at the horizon. "It's starting to get dark, we should probably find somewhere to rest."  
  
"But we could make it back to the old hag's house before too long," Inu Yasha protested and Kagome just glared at him. Obviously he was—yet again—only thinking of himself.  
  
"If we stopped I could make some ramen," she replied with a smile.  
"Okay, so what are we waiting for?"  
  
'That was way too easy...' Kagome sighed inwardly. 'You can tell he's part animal, all he really cares about is food.'

------------  
  
The group managed to get a room in a local inn, owned by a kindly old couple. They got to spend the night for free because Miroku 'exorcised' the place, even though each one of them knew there wasn't really anything there.  
  
"I wonder when people are going to start catching on to this," Inu Yasha commented, eating the instant ramen Kagome had prepared for him, as the others ate some almost gourmet foods provided by the inn itself.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, if they refuse us, we can always _make_ something bad happen and then they'll have wished they believed me," Miroku replied steadily, taking a sip of tea.  
  
Kagome just sighed and almost ignored Inu Yasha when he started sniffing the air curiously. He was sniffing like he did when he smelled danger. "What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome questioned, her gaze held a slight concern at the look on the hanyou's face. "A demon?"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, his silver hair falling over his shoulders as he did so. "Nothing like that. Someone who smells of blood. A human. I'm sure of it," he inhaled one more time.  
  
"Do you think he's here as an assassin?" Sango looked at Inu Yasha, but mostly curious at who could be staying here that could possibly pose a threat. This was no second-rate inn.  
  
"That's the thing. He smells of old blood. Not day old, years old. But whoever it is smells strongly of it, like they couldn't wash it away. It's almost..."  
  
------------  
  
"... like they tried to though," Kenshin sat, listening to the faint voices through the silence of the night.  
  
"So... you don't think they're a threat?"  
  
"This one is no threat," Himura shook his head as he spoke to himself, unaware that the white-haired male in the other room had a dog's hearing. Kenshin jumped as his door opened quickly and he found golden eyes glaring daggers at him.  
  
"You were listening to us?" the man—who seemed to be only part human—asked bitterly.  
  
Kenshin smiled weakly, a bit perturbed by the other's unexpected presence. He heard a cry of "sit!" and the demon crashed into the ground violently. This didn't do much at all to comfort the scared rurouni. A girl with long black hair and strange clothing peeked into the room and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, he's harmless, really. I think he was just a little surprised that you were listening in on what he was saying."  
  
"I've heard people say worse," his cheerfulness started to fade for a second before he regained his usual composure. "It's nothing. This one wouldn't want to cause any trouble."  
  
"Does 'this one' have a name?" Kenshin looked up, two more people had appeared in the doorway. Another girl, though she was evidentially older than the first, and a male, who appeared to be some sort of monk.  
  
"Himura Kenshin, a simple rurouni. You are a band of travelers I assume."  
  
"Not entirely," the monk replied. "We're just going to a village a few miles away, just north of here."  
  
The rurouni's face lit up. "That's the direction this one was planning to go... would you mind the company?"  
  
"Oh great, another—" Inu Yasha was cut off by another cry of 'sit!' and the young girl started speaking instead as he was left almost broken on the ground.  
  
"You could come with us, we don't mind," she smiled, looking for approval from the others.  
  
"It might prove to be interesting," the older girl (whom he soon found out went by the name Sango) shrugged.  
  
"I'd have preferred if you'd been a girl... but," the monk (Miroku) shrugged it off as well, not really caring since the rurouni was of the same gender as he.  
  
"Well I guess I've got no say in this..." Inu Yasha muttered, ready to bite Shippo's tail off as the little demon toyed with his ears.  
  
"I guess not, but after you just barged in here you can't expect to be treated like royalty," the fox demon replied, still tugging on Inu Yasha's ears.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever..."  
  
------------  
  
The sun rose the next morning casting an orange tint across the land. Only a few hours later the rag-tag group was seen leaving the inn and heading north, the direction of the city where Lady Kaede lived.  
  
"So, why're you heading this way anyway?" Inu Yasha glanced back at the rurouni who'd been staring at the back of his head since they started off.  
  
"No reason really," he replied quickly, knowing the hanyou caught him staring. "And if this one may ask a question; you aren't human, are you? Are you a demon perhaps?"  
  
"Half," the young girl replied for the other. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Yeah, you got somethin' against demons?" Inu Yasha spat spitefully.  
  
"Oh," Kenshin drew back a bit, aware he'd hit a bit of an unmentionable topic. "No, it's not that at all. This one has never seen the likes of a demon before. In the travels this one had never come in contact with a demon until now."  
  
"Where have you been wandering?" Inu Yasha spat. "There're demons all around here. Until the horizon at least."  
  
Kenshin thought for a moment before replying. "Then it must have always been by luck or misfortune that this one has missed so many demons."  
  
"Probably luck," the monk spoke up for the first time since they'd started their trek across the land. "Most demons aren't nearly as mild- mannered as our own Inu Yasha. And if he was full demon, he'd be something to worry about," Kenshin nodded as the hanyou interjected his own opinion.  
  
"Well then you better start worrying monk, 'cuz we all know what I'm doing with the Shikon jewel," at this a look of pain flashed in Kagome's eyes. Himura caught the momentary lapse and tried to keep it in his mind to ask the girl what was wrong.  
  
The rest of the trip was most uneventful, and was (as trips go) quite short. Only about ten miles of walking was done.  
  
Once the group reached the town it was a short distance to Lady Kaede's hut, where introductions were done between Kenshin and the woman herself.

------------  
  
"So ye are a rurouni, one who wanders these lands?"  
  
"That is true of this one's lifestyle," Kenshin replied politely.  
  
"And ye say that ye has never encountered a demon? Until ye met Inu Yasha of course," Kenshin nodded and Kaede shook her head. "Very strange indeed..."  
  
"Is it? Until this path brought him to the lands, demons had never been mentioned to this one," he looked around to the others in the hut and they all shrugged and shook their heads. "Is this really _that_ strange?"  
  
"Unheard of in these lands I'm afraid," Sango tried to explain. "My family used to make a living off hunting demons. We can't anymore, but..." Kenshin nodded as he decided not to pursue why her family could no longer hunt demons. Instead he tried to imagine that there were enough demons to need hunting. Almost like bugs in a low-class inn.  
  
"This is a lot to think of," Kenshin muttered and then looked at the pot in the middle of the room. "Especially without any food – But this one does not wish to be any trouble!!" he added quickly, not being selfish enough to ask them to prepare food for him, even though he was starving.  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble," Kagome smiled at him and he sat back, returning the smile warmly. "We never did stop to eat breakfast."  
  
"Fine, but make it quick," Inu Yasha spat, getting up and looking out the door impatiently. "We've got some shard hunting to do."  
  
Kenshin looked at Inu Yasha. Every muscle in the hanyou's body was tense; he was like a wild animal ready to pounce. "You know, if you desire so strongly to leave here, we can. This one has no destination as of now and the company is much appreciated." 'Especially since demons roam these lands...' he added mentally, wanting to see a demon in combat before he was to face one himself.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed with aggravation, but once again Kagome stepped in before he had the chance to speak. "It could be dangerous traveling with us," she warned, wanting to protect anyone she could from harm.  
  
"This one is traveling anyway," Kenshin replied, standing up. "It is preferred to know who your opponent may be before you have to face them."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Indeed he has a point. No matter how skilled a swordsman this rurouni is, he could still be in grave danger walking around by himself without knowing fully what he's up against."  
  
Inu Yasha gave in. "Fine, you can come. Just don't slow us down, now let's get going." Kagome looked at Kenshin who nodded without hesitation. He didn't enjoy fighting, but it seemed it would come to that no doubt on this small journey.  
  
As the group left the usual bickering started, but little did they know of the new dangers that awaited them.  
All of them.

------------  
  
R&R please! Any helpful crits and suggestions would be nice ; A few things are set to happen, but I can always use some filler and side-plots o  
  
Thanks so much for reading my first chappie of my first real non-POV fic. I appreciate it whether you liked it or not.   
  
Btw, I'm not writing too much more unless I know it's worth writing, so please tell me what you thought so I can improve.  
  
P.S. Don't expect all too regular updates if all the chappies are this long...


	2. The Future, the Present

Thanks for all the (mostly) good reviews. It seems you either like my story or hate it. ; Oh well. It's all good. I don't think much happens in this chappie . a bit of insight into Kagome and Kenshin's characters methinks, but I seriously can't remember.  
  
Now to respond to ma reviews:  
  
Kirara: I'm glad you liked it I try to keep my writing pretty straightforward and good... grammar... full. Yeeeeeaaaah ...  
  
Chynawhyte: O.o sorry you didn't like it I guess. :P Flames don't really bug me that much, I just like to start flame wars.  
  
Daddy's Pixie: Aww, I'm sorry I left it. But here's another chappie! lol  
  
Stelmaria: w00t! lol. I love having fan peoples. Thanks so much for the review. gives them a cookie lol  
  
If you have plot ideas, give 'em to me in reviews.   
  
----------- Chapter 2: The Past, the Present...

The trip was for the most part eventless. There were a few cries of "Sit!" and "You PERVERT!" when things got out of hand, but that was basically it. Shortly after the usual bickering started though, Kenshin had asked exactly what the group was trying to accomplish together, and they all agreed that it came down to Naraku, the greatest enemy of each and every one of them.  
  
"This Naraku sounds like a truly evil being," Kenshin stated after hearing condensed versions of Miroku and Sango's tales. Inu Yasha had refused to share.  
  
"The most evil and perhaps the most powerful as well. We've all chosen to try and kill him, even if it costs us our lives," for the first time since Miroku and Kenshin had met, not once had he heard the monk be so serious as he spoke.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the word 'kill', now debating just how pure their motives were. "The execution of a murderer is still a murder, it's the same as slaughtering an innocent human," he closed his eyes as he said this, and when he opened them found Inu Yasha's face hardly an inch away from his head.  
  
Inu Yasha roughly grabbed Kenshin's hair and pulled forcefully. "ORO??" was the only cry that escaped the rurouni as he swatted the hanyou off. "Oro! What was that for??"  
  
The demon's glare was fixated on Kenshin's own blue eyes, which quickly became slightly widened as he saw the intensity of Inu Yasha's glare. "I don't care what you say. This demon deserves to die. He makes a life off other peoples pain, enjoys them struggling for their sanity and making people whom they thought they could trust..." Inu Yasha choked on his words and turned around spitefully so no one could see the pain that flashed across his face. "People whom others thought they could trust... appear like enemies. People and demons alike... we're all toys to him. Rurouni, if you don't approve of this, you may as well leave when we reach the town. This demon deserves to die."  
  
As he repeated the phrase, Kenshin allowed the words to sink in the near silence that followed. It was only broken by the shuffling of Inu Yasha's feet as he resumed walking, though his steps seemed slightly forced, like he wanted to do something, to say something more while he still obviously had everyone's attention. He did nothing though. And likewise, said nothing.

---------  
  
The group continued in silence for the remainder of the trip to the village, and for two hours Kenshin only stared at the footprints in front of him, following lifelessly. Inu Yasha probably had good reason to believe what he did, but to Kenshin it felt like nothing more than what he'd believed when he was a battosai. That killing wasn't really killing, that it was – in fact – right. He sighed and walked straight into Inu Yasha, as the group had finally reached their destination.  
  
Kenshin bowed to the demon timidly, not wishing for another feud to ensue, and to his relief he was forgiven. He stayed back behind the rest of the group as he looked around the village, and all the attention they were getting. Kagome slowed up to walk beside him. "People always do this. We're quite an odd group," Himura only found himself able to nod as she said this, feeling as though these people could tell who he was, rather, who he had once been.  
  
He didn't like it one bit. Nor did he enjoy the memories that went through his head. "I think I've been here before..." he muttered, not wanting to say any more.  
  
Kagome stared at him strangely as he looked out to the sea. Yes, he recognized this place, and as his eyes lay on charred trees he knew why.  
  
"Well someone certainly did some damage," he heard Sango say as they passed by the scorched forest, and the monk and hanyou both muttered their agreements and Kagome looked over at her red-haired companion, who's hair conveniently fell in front of his face.  
  
It had been three years since he'd last been here, and he had a sneaking suspicion that some of the people still knew who he was; though they were wise to keep their mouths shut. He could remember that horrible winter night in detail now. The assassins that were sent to kill him, the father of the woman whom he wished to have as a wife looking at him with such malice in his eyes, and then the delicate figure of that woman, Tomoe, at the end of his own blade. The memories all came back as if it was the day after when he'd set Tomoe in their home and cremated her body, telling the townspeople not to stop the fire, lest they be killed. He held a hand up to the scar on his face, tracing a line with his finger where he knew that Tomoe had gently drawn a small blade across the scar that had been there from her fathers doing.  
  
Just looking at that forest was more than he could take.  
  
"Oi! Kenshin? Himura-san?" Kagome tried calling the rurouni and swatting him on the shoulder before she reached over and lightly tugged his hair. It was as if she'd woken him up from a slumber. Kenshin's thoughts had carried them all the way to where the group of travelers had stopped for lunch. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No... this one is fine. Should something be wrong?"  
  
"Other than the fact that you've been pretty spaced out since we got here and haven't been cheerful, talkative or even alive since we got here, nah everything's fine," Inu Yasha's bitter words failed to sting, because something had doubtlessly softened his usual tone, and it might have been slight concern.  
  
The rurouni looked up at him, slightly pale. It looked as if he'd aged ten years between their argument and now. Kenshin looked tired and worn, rather than his lively self, really compared to his normal stature, he looked dead. It seemed completely out of character for him to glance around with such sad eyes, taking in the sights of the harbor where they'd stopped.  
  
Sango looked up from taking a few cookable things out of a small pouch she was carrying and her glare softened in pity. "Are you okay?"  
  
"This one is fine," Kenshin repeated, getting up. "This has been a former stop for me. This town... this town doesn't agree with such people as myself," he walked past Kagome and stepped over the small fire pit. "Thank you for your hospitality, but this one can stay with you no longer. He does humbly wish you well on your endeavors though," he bowed politely, but as he turned a clawed hand stopped him as it latched onto his wrist.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head at the other, who didn't even try to pull away. "You wanted to see a demon in combat. How do you expect to defend yourself without knowing the workings of a demon?"  
  
"This one doesn't need to kill to escape combat," was the curt reply as he pulled his wrist from Inu Yasha's strong grasp. "There is no need to worry for a single rurouni... and you will be better off not having ties with this one anyway. You have my blessings, now farewell," Kenshin started off, and this time there was no resistance to his departure. How could someone argue with that?  
  
-----------  
  
"We shouldn't have just let him go," Kagome said, finishing off their lunch about half an hour after Kenshin had gone.  
  
"Well I didn't see you jumping at the chance to stop him."  
  
"Inu Yasha!! What was I supposed to say? Hmm?" Kagome regained control of her voice and looked at him with her soft chocolate-coloured eyes. "I just have this feeling..."  
  
"Lady Kagome, please don't stress on such things," Miroku interjected. "He was right, ties with people with unknown pasts are often not good to have. Plus, if he wanted to leave so urgently, there was probably something here that he didn't want us to know," Kagome nodded and released a defeated sigh. Someone like that couldn't be a threat. It just seemed so impossible for someone so cheerful and light hearted to have something dark and unmentioned in their past.  
  
-----------  
  
It was later that afternoon that Inu Yasha's ears perked up and he looked up suspiciously. They'd been exploring the forest, trying to figure out the cause of the fire. It seemed that though it happened years ago, the villagers still didn't want anything to do with the house within the forest and tearing it down or reusing the land, for fear that Himikiri Battosai would return. Kagome shuddered at the name, remembering the mention of the warrior in her textbooks. He'd completely turned around the revolution, but was a mass killer and always completed his jobs in one swing. It was amazing but ultimately disturbing at the same time.  
  
"There's a demon nearby. Within a mile of here," Inu Yasha growled. "It's coming for the town by the sound of it. It's been getting louder for a while now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Miroku demanded, turning to glare at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I thought it might be passing by!" he retorted, raising his voice in his defense.  
  
"Come on now boys..." Kagome tried to calm them but they just stayed glaring daggers at one another.  
  
"If there's a demon this place is in danger! Now let's get going!" Sango shouted and Inu Yasha broke away from the staring contest to nod. "I'll go on ahead, you guys get there as soon as you can."  
  
"Right," with the reply, Inu Yasha jumped off, going through the forest to clear the mile in as little time as possible.  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin fended off another blow with his sword and the demon flung its massive claw straight at him, causing him to gasp as his sword cut his flesh. He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he slashed at the thing, trying to crush any of it and managing to shatter one of its pincer claws. The demon resembled a two-legged beetle with a lobster claw (it had two, but one was shattered just moments ago).  
Dark blood poured from the crack in the armored skin, and Kenshin retched at its tar like oozing. It was then that Himura saw a flash of silver and red dart overtop of him, and then saw the demon fall neatly into two pieces that began to decay rapidly.  
  
"Thank you," Kenshin breathed, falling back to see how bad the wound on his shoulder was. Compared to some of the other wounds he received, this was nothing big.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to get far without help," Himura almost groaned, knowing that tone all too well, though he'd only known the owner of the voice itself for a mere day.  
  
"This one would have made it out alive."  
  
"What's that on your shoulder?"  
  
"Wounded but alive," he took his hand from the wound to see that his hand was covered in dark red blood.  
  
"Did the demon do that to you?" Inu Yasha nodded to the wound, figuring it couldn't be that serious if the rurouni wasn't frantic.  
  
"Yes and no," was the reply Inu Yasha got as Kenshin reached for his dropped sword. As he grabbed it, Inu Yasha stared curiously at it. Something was wrong with the blade. Taking it and holding it up beside his own Tetsuaiga he figured out the 'problem'.  
  
"A sakabatou? You use a reverse-blade?"  
  
"This one does not like to kill and is trained to use such a blade. Against human opponents, there is no worry of injury for this rurouni," he explained with just a hint of pride. "Sumimasen."  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed, waving his hand. "It was nothing, I—"  
  
"No," Kenshin corrected, aware that his apology was far out of context. "Gomennasai, sumimasen, whatever you'd like me to say... This one wishes to apologize for when we were traveling here. When he said something that was clearly out of place."  
  
"Oh... that."  
  
"My opinion was misplaced. The strength of your opinion was not lost, and this one is only wishing to apologize for what may have angered you," he smiled weakly and Inu Yasha shook his head.  
  
"You act like I'm superior to you.. don't. Not that I'm not superior to you but—"  
  
"Inu Yasha how did the battle go?" a faint smile played across the hanyou's lips as he spotted the others only a little while away, not hurrying. Obviously he wouldn't have offered to go ahead if it was urgent.  
  
"Fine, it was no big deal, but I think we've got to adopt the damned rurouni again," he shook his head in mock disappointment and smirked as Kenshin looked up at him from his seated position. "You can't handle yourself on your own."  
  
Kenshin smiled, his youthful appearance coming back the moment he wasn't forced to fight or remember. "It appears this one cannot handle himself in these lands. Your offer was very generous, and this one thinks that having the company once again would be pleasant. Traveling without ties can get lonely..."  
  
Kenshin looked to the ground. The wound had safely clotted up and there was no more blood seeping from the wound. As long as nothing reopened it, he'd be fine. As for traveling as part of Inu-tachi's group?  
  
It was a welcome change.  
  
-----------  
  
Kenshin's past according to the OVA – yes, I've seen it.  
  
Japanese terms:

_Oi!_ - Hey!

_Sumimasen_ – VERY formal apology (There is no excuse for how I acted, etc) or a formal thank you (which is what inu thought it was).

_Gomennasai_ – formal apology -tachi – a group of friends. Inu-tachi = Inu Yasha and friends. _Watashitachi_ = we (watashi being I)  
  
-----------  
  
Thanks for reading #2! I hope to have 3 started soon! Mwahahaha! You thought Kenshin was gone, ne? nah, this story has a LONG way to go XD I need something to do in the summer after all.  
  
R&R!!


	3. and His Past

. ; ff.net doesn't seem to like my little stars. --; Oh well. Soo… yeah. I was lazy starting to write this chap. So sorry for all of you who were so patiently waiting uu

Responses to reviews:

Coffee-queen- Thanks for dropping the review! I'm glad you liked it.

k- Sorry for not updating ; Like I said up there I was lazy, but now that school's over I'm going to try for weekly to bi-weekly updates, but I have another fic on the go, and sometimes that one gets the updates (the link is in my profile)

On with the fic!

----------

Chapter 3: ...And the Past

It had been only one day since the rurouni Himura Kenshin had joined Inu-Yasha's 'team' and already it seemed that he fit in quite well. As evening approached they set up camp and made a small fire pit. They were about two hours from where they had found Kenshin battling the demon. Now they sat around the fire, exchanging stories as Kenshin massaged his shoulder. It wasn't all that bad, but his sword was quite sharp.

"Rurouni, what about you?" Kenshin looked up at Inu-Yasha, his golden eyes reflecting the flames in what might be described as an inquisitive manner. "What brought you here?"

His red hair fell in front of his face as he narrowed his eyes and looked down. "This is the lifestyle this one chose. It's as simple as that. This one only uses his sword to help people, and dreams of a day when swords are not needed, in which they really have brought peace," he looked up, watching the dancing flames of the fire as they twirled and bent with the wind. "Until then or until this one's death, he will protect those around him."

Inu-Yasha nodded. He knew the feeling of wanting to protect the people around him, but the people around him were all people he held close to his heart. "And if you come across someone trying to disturb the peace you dream of?"

Once again Kenshin hid his face. This was definitely something he didn't enjoy talking about. "They'll usually try to fight me. But they learn their lesson; the people I come across have all learned that war and fighting is not the way."

"But you don't kill them," the inu-hanyou's voice held a note of disbelief, and even more so after he continued after Kenshin's curt nod. "You don't draw blood."

"No more blood needs to be spilled for the sake of peace."

Kagome smiled at this thought. It seemed that this Himura Kenshin really was pure of heart, but it seemed that her hanyou friend wasn't as convinced of this. "No _more_?" Inu-Yasha continued.

As Himura rose his gi billowed out as if signifying his mild frustration. "I would prefer not to divulge in detail the faults of my past..." he paused, turning around to face the large lake that he felt mocking him. "Gomennasai, this one does not mean to hide in the shadows... but it is best if you don't know anything that might tie you to this one once he leaves."

"Yeah, that's what you've been telling us," Inu-Yasha snorted. "But not knowing someone's past can be way too dangerous."

"Inu-Yasha, at least give him some time," Sango pleaded as Kenshin stormed off towards the lake. "There's probably a lot more to him than it appears."

----------

Kagome walked up behind Kenshin as he coldly looked out into the depths of the water; the reflection of the moon revealing his emotionless face. "I'm sorry for Inu-Yasha's rudeness... he knows what it's like to be hurt by your past, he's just not all that sensitive to others."

"This one was not hurt from his past. He was no more hurt than he is now," Kagome saw his arm creep up to the gash in his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "This one just does not enjoy living in the past. It has been said the past comes back to haunt you, and mine does repeatedly," he sighed, letting his hand fall to his lap helplessly.

Though his moonlit face showed no emotion as Kagome looked into his eyes, the absolute crystal blue depths weren't nearly as stolid. The way he narrowed his eyes and the way his eyebrows were set, it looked as if he was resisting pulling his face into a snarl. That showed her of the pain that did lie within his memories, even if it wasn't his own.

"I'm sure there was some light in your past," her voice was warm, but her words hadn't comforted the rurouni as much as she'd expected.

As Himura continued to stare out into the lake she watched his eyes begin to sparkle. Once he blinked, he lowered his head and Kagome saw the shimmer of a tear rolling down his cheek. "There _was_ light in this one's past... but the happiness was not meant to endure the test of time. No matter how much we wanted it.."

"What do you mean?"

This question was answered only by the dead silence, broken by the shuffling leaves of a tree bristling in the breeze.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," Kagome got up and was surprised to find her hand forcefully grasped, holding her in her place.

"If you wish to listen," Kenshin paused for a breath, looking up at her, his face free of tears. "Then please stay. You should know, this one has no intention of hiding the truth. But... would you promise that this will not be mentioned? That this one's past will stay a secret and you will not..."

"I won't tell them," she confirmed, though he voice shook from the way he'd grabbed her wrist. She dismissed it, taking her seat once again in the long grass.

"No. That you won't treat this one any differently," he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Your kindness does not go unnoticed, and this one has no desire to travel on his own again so soon in such unfamiliar—no, strange lands."

Kagome nodded, now unsure of what to say. "I... I promise."

Once again the rurouni's gaze turned to the lake as he stared straight ahead, not wanting to look back at his past as he was about to do. "That town had once been razed by the Himikiri Battousai in a violent rage after the murder of the one he loved," Kagome nodded as he spoke, she knew this; the villagers had told her so. "It was shortly after that he disappeared, erasing himself from history."

Kagome paused, thinking for a moment as she felt her heart race. "And how do you know that?" she knew what was coming next.

Himura's features softened as a rueful smile appeared on his face. "Himikiri Battousai is no more. He became a rurouni rather than finding fame as a politician or a commander of battle," a look of dawning appeared on Kagome's face and he nodded helplessly. "He vowed after that day to shed no more blood, and instead bring peace to the small wars throughout the land, using his sword as a tool truly for the sake of peace; as best one can."

"So you're..."

"_Hai_... Himura Himikiri Battousai."

----------

Inu-Yasha glared in the direction of the lake where he could see the two silhouettes shifting slightly. "Can you her what they're saying?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head in frustration. He'd caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but not enough to be able to tell the monk what was going on.

"It's probably best that way," Sango interjected, looking disapprovingly at the two males watching Kagome talking to Kenshin from afar. "Obviously what you said hurt him Inu-Yasha."

"And I can't know WHY?" he barked, though his raised voice was only above a whisper. He didn't want Kagome to turn around and 'sit' him for listening. "He's dangerous Sango. He must be. Or he _was_ dangerous, and who's to say he's changed his ways?"

"It's touching that you care for us so Inu-Yasha," Miroku's calm voice seemed shocking compared to the inu-hanyou's bristling tone.

"Like hell... it's Kagome I'm worried about," he muttered, turning away from the fire as his face reddened slightly.

"Either way," the monk continued, not bothering with Inu-Yasha's childish behavior. "I'm sure if he says anything worth knowing, Kagome will tell us."

"_Houshi-san_ is right, as much as I hate to admit it," Sango prodded the fire with a stick and blew on it as it started to die down. "If he was a danger, Kagome would tell us as soon as she was able to."

----------

R&R!!

Japanese used in this chapter:

_Hai_ – yes

_Houshi-san_ – Lord monk (as Sango often calls Miroku in the manga), houshi can also be used to address a priest.

Preview:

Fear was evident in Kagome's eyes... Himura looked away, that look struck a dagger into his heart. "Please Kagome... you know why this one denied you the truth."

"I can't... keep my promise... I'm sorry." 


	4. The Truth: Part I

First, an apology. I'm really sorry I didn't update this for so long. I was at the cottage for two weeks and couldn't remember where I left off ;

NOTE: refuses to change the name, but chapter two's name is really "The Future, the Present..." and chapter three's title finishes with "and his Past" it's in reverse to the usual past present and future (why I typoed it) .

Okay, reply to reviews time then on with the story.

Stelmaria- Wow. That was a review to be proud of . To answer your questions... The Himikiri thing was (I'm not too sure so don't hold me to this) Kenshin's assassin title _or_ a previous name, 'cuz he changed his name to Himura. I just got into the habit of forgetting about 'Hitokiri' though it might be more proper (and I did typo Hitokiri for Himikiri once) ;. And about the roles of his fiancé and her father... truth be told I never _saw_ who gave him the first scar, but the episode said Tomoe crossed the scar her father had made, and I saw her cross the scar. Then again, you could be talking about the series, but I'm talking about the more in-depth OVA series that changes the story a bit, so that might be it also.

-----------

Chapter 4: The Truth - Part I

"Kagome promised to tell us if anything he said was of concern, you heard her. She cares about us as if we are her family. You know that Lord Inu Yasha," Sango said comfortingly, trying to get the hanyou to calm down.

Luckily for her it worked. "Fine, fine." 'I'm not going to quit listening though...' he turned around, his dog ears turning slightly so he could still hear the same muttering and jumbled words like before.

-----------

Fear was evident in Kagome's eyes. She'd been able to put his name and title to the blood-thirsty assassin she'd learned about in class, and he could see she knew far too much about him for her to feel safe. Himura looked away, that look struck a dagger into his heart. "Please Kagome-san I— you know why this one denied you the truth, and you must know the truth of his past."

"You've got to tell the others," she cut him off, snapping out of her fear-induced paralysis. "I can't keep my promise. I'm sorry but they deserve to know!"

Kenshin's eyes widened and he shook his head. "It would do nothing but cause suspicion," she was about to say something when Kenshin interjected "Like it has caused you. Now to you I'm a killer."

"That's not true I--"

"You don't care who you've known for the past day or two. You think it's all an act," Kagome looked at him and couldn't bring herself to disagree. It was true, before it hadn't really mattered, but now... now all she could see was who the villagers saw. No matter who he was now... but the look in his eyes was not that of a murderer's.

"Why? Why did you deny me the truth?" she asked with slight unease, trying to think of him as she had before. "Why 'must I know'?" she repeated the words he'd used for emphasis, somehow seeing in his eyes he wouldn't lie.

Kenshin fought a smile as he looked at her glad she was the person he thought she was. Then he sighed, hiding his face once again. Normally this would have brought Kagome to suspect an incoming lie, but when she heard what she did, there was no doubt in her mind it was the truth. "When my wife-to-be was murdered... it was... that was the day I vowed I would never kill again, never try to draw blood or anything of the sort. I didn't want what happened to Tomoe to happen to anyone else."

"You didn't want anyone else to be murdered?" Kagome asked, confused. In an age where dying by some assassin's sword wasn't too out of the ordinary the idea seemed a bit ludicrous.

"I didn't want to kill anyone else, whether it be on purpose or not. She jumped in front of my blade when I tried to deal the finishing blow to another," he didn't care to tell her it was Tomoe's father, bringing up more questions he'd rather not deal with. "After I was an assassin, but before I'd changed my way of life."

"So if not for her you'd still be a ruthless killer?"

Kenshin shook his head. "If we'd been allowed to live together I was willing to give up everything. We were going to start life farming and forget our pasts. Her father and brother didn't approve of the marriage, but it didn't matter, just being with her was enough to make one feel at peace. She lived pure, died pure and this one cremated her so she'd never be disturbed in her eternal sleep. Half the forest was burned in the process of the cremation. Had it not been winter the fire would have probably razed the whole town... but I hadn't cared. I still wouldn't care. She's dead."

The tone in Kenshin's voice was monotonous, and it had seemed to be the only way he could finish what he was saying. Kagome caught onto this and put an arm around his shoulder, feeling the slight staggering breaths that were usually accompanied by tears. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"She was the first good thing that had ever happened to me... so pure and perfect," his voice was scarcely above a whisper. "I didn't deserve her, and karma showed me that with the irony her death. Making me not just a witness of her death... but..." '...but the murderer as well.'

He shook his head, unable to continue. Kagome understood exactly what he meant though and found herself trying to comfort him the best she could.

"Oi! Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Inu Yasha calling her, though she could have told that without turning around. "You two should get up here, it's time to get some rest."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, getting up and looking down at Kenshin. "Are you going to come up? Or do you want to stay here for a while? I'm sure Inu Yasha would stay up for a bit if I asked him to."

"Iie," the rurouni shook his head, rising from his seated position. "This one does not wish to be a hindrance," he explained, starting up the hill. "Plus... he does not need wish to think more on this issue either."

-----------

"...He does not wish to think more on this issue either..." Inu Yasha repeated to himself. Whatever issue didn't need thinking of, was what Kenshin and Kagome had been talking about for all that time. The sullen expression Kenshin still wore also seemed to show a bit of fear and pain. The fact that he looked his age (which Inu Yasha estimated to be about twenty to twenty five years old) was signal enough. Usually he had the look and personality of someone only a few years older than Kagome, and that made the girl really enjoy his company. Inu Yasha could tell... and he wasn't all too fond of that idea. Then again, anything anyone did could turn to a plot of trying to steal Kagome from him in his eyes, and he wasn't going to let Kagome be stolen.

'But what was it? The way he's acting... it _has_ to be important!' the hanyou growled mentally. Kagome wasn't offering the information, so he'd try to talk to her alone tomorrow. He knew he could tell the truth from lies in her eyes, and he only hoped she'd co-operate. If there was one thing Inu Yasha hated, it was making Kagome upset... and he had a feeling this might not go over well (though that wouldn't stop his 'plan').

-----------

The next morning, Inu Yasha pulled Kagome away from the others who were eating and chatting happily around the fire pit. Himura was even back to his old self, laughing light-heartedly and making jokes. "You work miracles," Inu Yasha muttered once Kagome and he were a 'safe' distance away from the others.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yesterday Kenshin was a mess. Ever since we set foot in the town, he'd been acting strange. You talked to him last night about that, _neh_?" he asked, as though this wasn't an interrogation and he wasn't noting the way Kagome bit the inside of her bottom lip. "Well?"

"G.." Kagome stammered and shook her head. He didn't know anything. She'd made sure they spoke quietly enough that the inu hanyou couldn't hear. "Get on with it Inu Yasha. You could have brought this up with the others around."

Inu Yasha gave a curt nod and the humour left his face. "What did he tell you?"

"It's a secret," she answered defiantly, staring Inu Yasha down. Unfortunately, when he began to glare back at her, she found his gaze too much, and closed her troubled eyes.

"It's important. Important things are dangerous. Secrets are dangerous."

"I promised I wouldn't tell," her tone was still solid, but Inu Yasha wasn't just going to sit there and take 'no' for an answer.

"You promised you would. You would if it was important," he retorted, almost quoting what she'd said when she promised only a few days ago. "And Kagome... I know this is important. It must be. No one could be so disheveled one minute and fine the next if they hadn't shared a pressing issue."

"It's none of your concern!" before Inu Yasha started talking, she yelled "SIT!" and left him in a crater in the forest floor.

"What was that all about Kagome-san?" Sango asked as Kagome returned, having heard the sit from afar.

"That dog's just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," she sighed, finishing her breakfast.

Miroku smiled lecherously. "Literally?"

Kagome couldn't even respond before his head was pushed into the ground by the heel of Sango's foot. The rurouni in their company chuckled to himself and smiled up at Sango. "It's amazing how fast you can react when the monk says something. I hardly saw you get up," Sango couldn't help but smile at the vague compliment, though she didn't catch all of what Kenshin had been thinking. "Do you care that much of what he says to others?"

A slight blush rose to Sango's cheeks. "W-what?"

"Whenever we're on the road, it actually takes you a moment before you turn to hit him... but as soon as he does it to another woman, you move like lightning," once again, he just smiled. "Just an observation."

"But he does have a point Lady San--" Miroku replied, though he'd been hoofed in the side before he could finish.

Desperate to change the subject, Sango looked up at Kenshin, hardly thinking about what she was saying, and hardly thinking it could be a personal issue. "What were you and Kagome talking about yesterday night? Anything of interest?"

Kenshin shook his head slowly. "Iie," he replied. "No. It was just something I felt Kagome-san should know. It's of no importance, really."

"Then tell us," Miroku sat on his back, looking up at the other three with him, pleased that two of them were beautiful women; the thrill of _that_ never wore off. Putting his thoughts back on track, he continued. "I mean, if it's not important you can trust us with it, can't you?"

"Stop this please..."

"Miroku this isn't your place to ask. C'mon, let's go," Inu Yasha's voice had come in clear to all of them and the subject had been dropped like a bag of dirty socks. Miroku wasn't ever subtle... he could have easily destroyed Kenshin just asking him. You could never be too sure of who someone was, but it wasn't good to terrorize them into telling you what you wanted to know just so you knew. It was pointless.

-----------

R&R!

Wow... I don't think anything happened in this chappie. O.o oh well. It was an update, and I couldn't make this chap too long, that's why that was Part I ; I'm already started on Part II

And here's a very vague preview of chapter 5.

Preview:

"What are we listening for? It's just the wind."

"There _is_ no wind..."

...

"Get out of here!"


	5. The Truth: Part II

No review replies this time, but thanks to everyone who reviewed, as always.

-----------

Chapter 5: The Truth – Part 2

As the group passed through a forest on their way to the next town Inu Yasha stopped them. "Listen... can you hear that?" he asked, only to be greeted with silence. Not even the rustle of the bush he'd just sworn he heard a second ago.

"What are we listening for?" Kagome whispered and Inu Yasha 'shushed' her, telling her just to listen as the fine rustle surfaced again. "It's just the wind."

"There is no wind..." Inu Yasha replied, causing Kenshin to narrow his eyes. "It's not demons either. The smell is humans and normal humans don't move like this," his voice was near silence, a hissing whisper that the rustling leaves could have drained out. There was hardly any time for anyone to move after Inu Yasha's statement was made. Two men in black suits jumped out of the surrounding bushes with extreme speed. Kenshin deflected one, and Miroku covered his back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the monk yelled, trying to fend off the ninja with his staff.

"Get out of here before you get hurt!" one of the ninja was abruptly slammed against a tree trunk as Kenshin threw him back with a well-placed hit of his sakabatou. He then turned and kicked Miroku in the back of his knees so his legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Wha—" Miroku's words caught in his throat as the other ninja who'd stumbled so he was less than a foot away from Miroku was taken out, hit upside the head and again in the side. The crack was heard would signify the breaking of a few ribs. He landed in a crumpled heap and the other (having an unfortunate meeting with his skull to the trunk of the tree) lay unconscious at the base. Kenshin panted heavily. It had taken only a few seconds to bring them both down, the rurouni and the two ninja seemingly working in their own time. None but Miroku had moved, and only because he'd been moved by Kenshin. "You could have told me to--" the monk started, but Himura ignored him, holding up a hand to signal silence.

His next movement was the shaking of his head, a few hairs falling out of place and obstructing his vision with red blurs. "There was no time for words... now please go. There are more coming and you're just putting yourselves in danger."

Inu Yasha snorted indignantly. "How do you know who their trying to kill? And what the hell makes you think that you could fend them all off on your own??" his questions were urgent, his ears hearing the shuffle that seemed natural, but was not a noise any animal but a human made. "You could get killed!"

"Of course I could get killed! They're after _me_!" Kenshin looked at them desperately, his senses telling him more of the ninja (probably ninja assassins) were on their way. "Listen, I'll tell you later, but now it's imperative you flee. I'm going to get hurt, possibly get killed and I don't want any of you to be in the way."

Sango shook her head. "No, we'll fight with you. You won't get hurt that way," she grasped her boomerang on her back readily. "We've slain plenty powerful demons, humans—"

"To slay them isn't an option. To maim them isn't either. All your weapons were made for killing, and to use them for another purpose is ludicrous."

"They're trying to kill you!" Kagome protested weakly, knowing how strongly he was against killing better than the others.

Kenshin looked up, shaking his head. "A murder of a murderer..." he began to repeat what he'd said at the beginning of their quest, but didn't continue with his quote. "I don't slay the innocent. No one's hands have been soiled so much that they can never be clean. I'm simply trying to wash mine free of blood. Now GO!" it was an order this time. And it was one that was quickly obeyed.

-----------

It had taken an eternity for the group to turn and leave, Inu Yasha being the only one who didn't break into a run. The group got what they figured to be a safe distance away, none of them daring to speak. "Kagome..." Inu Yasha spoke, daring to break the silence. "Do you know why this is happening?"

The young girl shook her head vigorously, knowing all too well what he was implying by that. "He didn't tell me anything that might have led to... this..." she paused, realizing that wasn't at all true. "No, he did," her voice was filled with dismay at this prospect. 'It has been said the past comes back to haunt you, and mine does repeatedly.' She finally got exactly what he met. The people he killed as battousai... their families must be out for revenge. That was the only explanation. All the families had been wealthy (from what she'd learned) and they'd know who he was.

"Ohmygod..." she muttered as she realized just how hopeless this would be for him. That was when they all heard the noise they'd feared. A horrid scream ringing in their ears, disturbing the peace of the forest... a scream that sounded like a now familiar voice.

-----------

As soon as the others were no longer in the way, Kenshin set into action as the ninja came in with weapons, no longer unskilled or predictable. He began to fight them off, the scene like a blur to the eye. Clashes of metal-on-metal were heard and Himura stumbled back, missing his footing on a stick. He couldn't regain composure quick enough though, as a blade came down, able to smell the blood of his pervious wound.

His yelp of pain caught in his throat as the blade was wrenched out of his shoulder. He was ready to give up hope of ever using his arm again, and still continued to fend all of them off, the blood that flecked the ground and his blade all his own. Now the strikes were quicker, and a few _suriken_ had been thrown, impeding his movement further.

Eventually and with great difficulty, he thought until only one was left. The ninja made the first move, lunging only to be stabbed by the hilt of his opponent's blade. The ninja slumped onto him and panting and weak, Kenshin fell, landing on his shoulder and finally able to catch the voice he'd lost during the battle. He screamed incoherently, his thought process one that was hardly of the real world. The pain blinded him and cluttered his thoughts.

'Dammit,' he thought, gasping for air as white flecks appeared at the corners of what he saw. The world started to darken as his eyelids closed. He heard something, but soon his world became silent. One thought resounded in his head as the warmth of his spilled blood seeping into his clothing started to put him to sleep. 'I'm going to die...'

-----------

Inu-tachi found Kenshin in a horrible state. There was no surprise when Inu Yasha removed his fire-rat top and tied it tightly around the rurouni's chest. It was then simple to use the arms to cut off the blood flow in the shoulder, however slightly.

Kenshin hadn't emitted a single groan of protest to anything. Not even of the poking and prodding of his wounds as Inu Yasha picked him up and told the others to meet him at the nearest town. Mentally as he headed off he cursed Sango for letting Kirara get pushed around in battle a week ago. The demon would have been ready to do this job, and probably could have gone a little faster than the hanyou himself. At the moment even a little faster would help. Inu Yasha started to feel some liquid running down his arms as he neared the town.

It was then the eyes of the rurouni opened. It wasn't hard to tell it was just in reverie. It was plain by how lifeless he looked. It was as if Kenshin actually tried to breathe when he cringed in Inu Yasha's grasp (almost causing him to drop the small body) and once more became limp, mouthing words that wouldn't form past his mind.

'Dead' was the only word that Inu Yasha caught, and it had scarcely been anything but a breath. He was worried now, more for Kagome than anything. She'd be devastated if someone who'd been close to them even a little while like this 'Himura Kenshin'. Plus, he wasn't going to carry the secret of why he was attacked to his grave.

He stopped running as he came to a person just on the barriers of the town. "Is there someone who could help him nearby?" he asked, not sure if he'd find anyone here at all. He could only hope there was any sort of healer that was as talented as the old hag back near his forest. The villager pointed to a house only a few buildings in and the hanyou nodded curtly, sensing the other's fear. 'Don't you dare die... There's still things I need to know.'

-----------

Himura woke up with pain surging through his shoulder. The wound felt as if it was on fire. He brought up his hand and opened his eyes as he found himself lying on a cot, bandaged and healing when he was supposed to be dead.

"What happened?" he asked himself, fighting to remember anything after the moment he fell from the ninja's weight on him. Nothing came to him. He wracked his memory, but the only thing he knew for sure was that he knew he should be dead.

"So, ye are awake," Kenshin managed to turn his head and look at the source of the voice. It was Lady Kaede. "Ye were very lucky to have survived. For the past week and a half ye have been sleeping and having horrible dreams."

The rurouni tried to sit up but the pain all over was far too great. Instead, he settled lying where he was. "How did I get here?" he asked, wishing to know what had happened and how he'd been returned here. Kaede explained that Inu-tachi had brought him back a week and a half ago; they'd said he'd been wounded in battle. She also told him that he'd been bandaged and stitched up (which explained the immense pain in his shoulder) in the first town they'd stopped in, in a desperate attempt to keep him alive.

"Inu Yasha is a very stubborn hanyou, and for some reason or another he wants to keep you alive," she smiled kindly. "You're a lucky traveler."

'Lucky isn't really the word,' he thought, now remembering that he'd thought he was going to die. The pain that was even worse than it was now. He didn't want to go through that again. He'd almost been thankful to die, but then again he did still have a job to do. He'd not yet brought peace to this place, and there were still many other places still without peace.

-----------

R&R!!

This chapter looks shorter than the others, but I did a word count and it's actually about the same. So there. :P No preview this time. I'm not really sure what's going to happen next... other than the interrogation of Kenshin, of course.


	6. What Must be Known

Yay more reviews! And Stelmaria, here's yet another attempt to answer all of your questions .

There is no explanation for why Kenshin traveled to the past. It is a bit AU. I just figured... you know, "why not?". And the thing with him being weak... keep in mind that there were _numerous trained ninjas_ and though he could have "kicked some major ninja ss" (:P) they're fighting to the death, which he refuses to grant them. Keep that in mind, because a true ninja will not stop fighting until the death of their prey, or themselves. And about Inu Yasha and Himura getting into a fight about his past... you read my mind that might even be in this chapter XD. Who knows? Not me O.o. And the demons just weren't in Kenshin, so meh. I was just like "errrr... no explanation..." so I'm just leaving a bitty plot-hole.

And romance... again, who knows, eh? I'm not sure if Karou is going to come into this story, and if she does it'll be later. And if she does, there will be romance! o lol. And Kenshin might even fall for someone else... causing fights to ensue. You never know ::shifty eyes::. Heh.

Now, it's time for my apology to all readers. I'm going to camp in a while, and I might not get a new chapter up beforehand. If not, I'll try to put up a preview, and another little note. Also, the writing style of this story may or may not start to change dramatically once I start school again. Why? Less time for chapters and I'll need to wrap the story up before school kicks off.

Now with all that over with... Story time!

--------

Chapter 6: What must be known...

It was a few days before Kenshin was able to move again, and a few more after that before Inu Yasha and the others returned. They'd all been happy to see he was alive and well, all of them except Inu Yasha, which tainted the joy of the reunion. "Oh come on, lighten up," had been Kagome's response to his stubborn silence. He refused to open his mouth and looked away. The others ignored this and kept talking and eating, but it disappointed Himura that he wouldn't talk. He knew he'd been saved by Inu Yasha, but still had no idea why. He tried not to let this bother him, and instead focused on the talking all around him.

Apparently on their last visit Kenshin hadn't seemed like he was going to live. Even now he had to admit he felt weak, but he didn't say anything about the still ever-present pain in his shoulder or the fact that moving was still a bit of a chore. There was no need to make anyone fear more for his condition.

"I'm going to go outside," Inu Yasha got up. The room was near silence now, everyone enjoying the rest and eating some instant ramen that Kagome had brought from her last trip home. Kenshin didn't understand the fact of her traveling through time, but just let it be, agreeing the food was good enough to go without question.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kagome asked, offering him a pack. He refused and she frowned. It wasn't like him to pass up ramen. Usually it was a perfect bribing tool for the hanyou and he'd do just about anything to get it.

Inu Yasha only shook his head and glared in her general direction when she asked if he was sure. "I'm not hungry," he lied, pushing the curtain over the doorway out of the way roughly as he went through.

Himura sighed. 'The way he glared...' he thought, toying with the last of his noodles with his healthier hand, the other arm lying limply at his side. 'This one should see what's on inu-hanyou's mind... it's probably something to do with this one.' He sighed once more, feeling the tension of his muscles settle slightly when a warm, silky being rubbed up against his left hand.

Kirara (who was now much better and traveling with the group once more) looked up at him with sad, red eyes. He smiled down at the little cat-like demon as he fought the pain to pet her, the contact refreshing. Sango smiled as she saw him do so. It was as if he accepted the demon's judgment that he was a good person. The only thing about Kirara's reaction to the rurouni that put Sango off was the fact that she had seen the small demon's initial reaction when she first saw the boy when they'd brought him back a week and a half ago. They'd ridden back to Kaede's village by way of Miroku's tanuki friend. Any transportation otherwise would have been thoroughly unsafe.

-Flashback-

_ "It was probably best ye came back anyway," Kaede said as Shippo greeted Kagome, agreeing vigorously and telling her she should never leave again. "Kirara and Shippo were getting tried of waiting for ye to return," again the small fox demon agreed, repeatedly saying it was no fun waiting for them to get back when they left him behind._

_ Kagome and Sango laughed at the kitsune's antics, telling him he could come along next time, and Sango bent down to pick up Kirara, who was mewing patiently at her feet. "Thank the Gods that you're okay. "I was worried..." she had said, stroking the cat-like demon fondly. Still though, she felt the demon's tail whipping back and forth. "Is something the matter Kirara?"_

_ Kirara jumped down from her arms and Sango followed her to Kenshin's side. "He's still alive Kirara," nervously the demon had placed a delicate paw on his hand, patting it as if it would jump up and bite her. _

-End Flashback-

She shook her head at the memory. Sango had realized soon enough that Kirara had sensed something underlying in the other's aura, and it was strong enough to spook her and put her on guard, even though he had been all but dead.

Now that Sango looked at him though, alive and almost well, she couldn't believe that he had such a tainted aura. Not that he didn't mention it when the ninja showed up, just for some reason she hadn't believed that he could have ever killed anyone, or even had a hidden thought of malice. Perhaps he was just an expert in the art of deceit... but they wouldn't know until Inu Yasha pulled the stops and tried to get their rurouni to speak of his hated past.

_--------_

Inu Yasha sat in his tree, the one he'd been sealed in for fifty years. 'This way,' he figured, 'they can find me if they want to.'

He was debating what to say now. How to get the rurouni to admit to his past and tell Inu Yasha what he'd done to get those ninja on his back. 'Ninja don't just attack for no reason,' he thought, remembering the ambush all too well. 'I wonder... if I'd just stayed and killed all those ninja, what would he have said?' "Pssh. He would have given me some lecture and then I would have never found out about his past," the Inu hanyou answered himself aloud, knowing there was no one around to listen, the closest human scent a quarter mile away.

"I might as well just relax while I can..." his voice was soft as not to spoil the silence around him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the bright red sky dimming down into a soft navy blue. Over his other shoulder the scene was near black with stars beginning to appear, twinkling in the sky. He closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. 'I'll ask him tomorrow... after Kagome leaves. Then she can't stop me,' he thought in a bit of a daze, sleep overtaking his mind as if clouds were rolling in. It wasn't long before all was silent and he was in a deep sleep.

--------

"You're going to jump... in there?"

Kagome giggled, watching Kenshin peer over the side of the well once again, and again look up at her with confused eyes. "This one does not understand."

"Neither do we," Sango stated. Usually there would have been an explanation of something, but there really wasn't one in this case. None of them really knew how the well worked. "Don't bother thinking too hard on it rurouni. It works by magic, that's all we know. Magic isn't known to explain itself."

Kagome swung her legs over the side of the well, and Kenshin stared at her, at eye level as he leaned with his good arm on the well. "The bottom still looks solid to me," he said defiantly, refusing to believe something like this could exist.

"Like Sango said, don't question it. I'll be back in a day or two, until then you guys take care of yourselves," she smiled sweetly and the group bid her farewell and turned to go back to Kaede's hut. Kenshin though, stayed and watched her jump into the well, staring curiously into it when she disappeared.

Seeing Inu Yasha lean down beside him and follow his gaze into the well with longing eyes Kenshin turned his attention off the mystery of the well. "Is there something wrong?"

The hanyou shook his head and turned around so he was no longer facing the well, but leaning back on it. "Just a little depressing sometimes when the girl goes away, that's all," he replied, glancing over at the rurouni who was once again looking into the well hopelessly. "Give up trying to figure it out."

Kenshin sighed, nodding and turning around so he could sit on the side of the well. Inu Yasha would repeatedly glance in his direction and eventually the rurouni's innocent eyes turned to a glare. "What do you want?"

"No need to get defensive," the other muttered, his ears flickering with annoyance. "You said you'd tell us why you were attacked. Kagome said the others didn't need to know... but that doesn't stop me from wanting to know myself. You said you would."

Himura looked away to the sacred tree. Once again his voice carried a mostly monotonous tone. "You must understand first that this one is but a rurouni."

"I don't care about that! You _were_ something," he paused, waiting for a response. When the rurouni shook his head he continued. "Tell me who you were."

"This one... was once known as..." Kenshin shuddered. Inu Yasha wouldn't take this well, would he? Verbally, the hanyou prodded him to continue and he did, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth, "Hitokiri Battousai."

---------

R&R!!

_It's not THAT much of a cliffhanger is it? I know this chapter was short, but if Inu Yasha's going to lose his temper it's going to take a while, neh? Yes. That's what I thought. Well I'll get back to all of you later! _


	7. Must be Said

**IMPORTANT!!!!! Half of this chapter was already uploaded previously. If you read that half-chapter, find the bolded note that says "---END FIRST HALF CHAPTER 7---". From then on, it's all new stuff. Thank you. (Btw, it WAS a big edit. I added about 2 ½ pages and the battle was also completed.) Also, my usual 3-space paragraphs didn't work, so sorry it looks a lttle cluttered.**

ChiBi FeLiX – Well, ya got me there. ; But now you get to see what happens right? This chap. cuts straight to the case, unlike most.

Blind Raven – Thanks.

Stelmaria – Now now... o.o gentle. If ya kill me the story ain't getting anywhere.. and thanku for the cookie And I will have fun at camp. Just for you :P lol. J/ks. But I AM putting this chap up nice and early.

Speaking of this chap... Let's get reading, shall we? GO!

--------

Chapter 7: Must be said

The words that were now said filled the air with an absolutely deafening silence. It was as if nature didn't want to aggravate Inu-Yasha further as the hanyou bristled noticeably. Obviously Himura's name and title were just as powerful here as they were anywhere else.

Kenshin felt a chill run through his body at the low growl that filled the silence gradually escaped the depths of Inu-Yasha's throat. In his mind Himura could only picture one of the vicious dogs that attacked him when he first started his journeys, sensing his sins. "Inu-Yasha," somehow the rurouni felt himself able to speak, no quiver in his voice, though he felt sick. In his mind he knew that brute strength was something Inu-Yasha had a lot of. And it figured that his being half-demon would help his endurance, not making him easy to knock out or disable, so Kenshin's only choice was to talk his way out or... "You—"

"I what?" at the curt bark, once again Kenshin was reminded of the vicious dog. Bearing it's teeth with a low growl... barking... disapproving of his every move. If there had ever been a doubt in his mind prior to this that Inu Yasha was part dog demon, it was gone now. In fact now he would have been less surprised to find out he was a _full_ dog demon, as he didn't seem to have much of what might be called 'human compassion'.

"You said you wanted to know the truth, and—"

"Is this _really_ what you told Kagome?" the hanyou interjected, not believing a smart girl like Kagome could think that this was no big deal. There was nothing that could convince the hanyou otherwise. And the way Himura seemed even the least to be close to Kagome... that really got on his nerves. 'First that... and then the admission of being a Battousai... let alone the most famous for being a lethal assassin... he can't be trusted near the others. There's no way.'

"Hirugashi-san listened to the truth," the constant protest of innocence continued. "She was scared, but she managed to get through and find out what I know... that I'm not that person anymore. You must understa—"

Kenshin's voice was silenced as the large blade of the sacred fang slowly brought itself up to his neck. He shuddered both from the chill of the blade and the stare that tried to penetrate his being. The golden eyes now revealed the truly ruthless being of the inu hanyou in front of him.

"You must understand," once again the rurouni found his voice, though it was hardly above a whisper, the forced pressure making it difficult to talk. He tried desperately to keep the pain his tension was causing out of his mind though it was near impossible. He flinched as his muscles refused to relax and the wound in his shoulder began to open once more, the stitches that had been holding the skin of the almost-healed wound tearing under the stress of keeping his composure. "That this one only denied being a danger because he is not anymore."

Now he realized that any plea he made would fall onto deaf ears, no matter how sensitive they usually were. Inu Yasha had to resist the urge to laugh at Himura's futile sayings and pleas. 'There is no use... I know who you are.' " 'A murder of a murderer'... once again it fits all too well. Didn't think that's what you meant though..." the hanyou snarled, baring his fangs, eyes now closed to prevent the blindness of stupidity taking him again. "Was that you were the murderer."

The innocent blue-violet orbs of Himura Kenshin widened in fear. If he said anything to set Inu Yasha off, he might very well be answered with a swift chop, lopping off his head. 'Even I can't compete with the speed of a demon...' "That is not what he meant at all," Kenshin's voice was once again just a breath above a whisper, scarcely heard. He wished for his plea to change the hanyou's mind about him, but a nagging doubt told him not to count on it. "This one does not approve of killing. He—"

"Tell that to those who watch you know from above... the ones that didn't deserve to die," the crude retort cut the red-haired boy deeply, his heart aching as he remembered Tomoe. Then another shudder pulsated through him as he saw his current predicament, backed into the sacred tree with Tesusaiga to his neck.

**---END FIRST HALF CHAPTER 7---**

'Trapped,' Himura thought, helplessly listening to the conclusion that now rang through his head. He watched Inu-Yasha's ears flicker as Kenshin unsheathed his sakabatou, his fangs glistening daring the rurouni to deny how dangerous he was once more.

Kenshin's eyes shut, bracing himself for what he might have to do in his defense. His heart pounded in his ears, hating himself, his past and his promise to let it be known. "This one wishes to do nothing he will regret..." his eyes opened slightly but were fixed in a sad, tormented glare, watching the blade at his neck that didn't do more than quiver in place from the pressure of not _actually_ chopping his head off.

"You'll die either way... _kiisama_," the dog growled, his insults meant to provoke the other so he could have a real excuse to kill him... his own thoughts of protecting the others were what activated the Tetsusaiga right now, he couldn't afford to doubt them. 'Damn him. Damn him for not letting me see his real self—see him actually _kill_,_ maim _or even _hurt_ anyone. Even when he faced that demon he didn't flip his blade.'

Himura nodded sadly, knowing Inu-Yasha saw him as a great threat. The sadness of his glare evaporated in a single blink and left the furious eyes that must have once belonged to the Hitokiri Battousai. He sighed, using the action to form some space between the Tetsusaiga and his neck, thus putting his plan to escape this position into motion.

His blade came up his side with speed that was uncalled for from a simple human, whacking the Tetsusaiga away from the base of the blade. Kenshin let his legs near collapse, landing with his legs crouched and ready to strike on the balls of his feet. Once Inu-Yasha recovered from the initial stumble that the blow to his sword had caused, Kenshin used his reverse-blade to promptly whack Inu-Yasha in the back of his knees, hoping to any Kami there may be that this demon had at least a similar muscle structure to a human so he'd have time to escape.

Kenshin got up and ran; choking on the relief that what he'd planned in those few moments under Inu-Yasha's blade had actually worked. He rubbed the small cut on his neck and cringed at how sore it was, though not slowing his pace. Relief still flooded him as he ran, trying to get as close to the village as he could and attract the attention of anyone else who may hear him out and maybe even calm the inu hanyou whom he practically felt was bristling with anger.

A silver and red blur going over him was all the warning Kenshin had of the other's approach. The hanyou's image appeared before him and he skidded to a stop, digging one of his feet into the ground. Lashing out blindly with the correctly blunt edge of his sword to fend Inu-Yasha off while he caught his breath worked only for a moment before the heavier blade caught his own. He realized he'd only narrowly missed a blow to his head when the side of his abdomen started searing with pain. Still, despite the fact that blow would normally disable a person, Himura fought the pain back, still managing to parry every blow.

Eventually his actions started to slow, his chest heaving with the mass effort this was taking. Eventually with one foul strike both men flew back about ten paces, staring each other down.

Inu-Yasha charged first, and now confused, blinded and consumed with the weight of his memories Kenshin could do nothing but allow his past to dictate his actions. He charged also, his eyes reflecting some inner demon as he leapt into the air. Expertly he flipped the blade in mid-air, his signature strike that was known now for it's single swipe that would slice someone in half the only option in his mind.

--------

Kagome climbed out of the well, sighing as she cursed her stupidity, heaving herself out of the well and swinging her legs around the front. "Kami, Kagome, what were you thinking forgetting your book bag? You need to take things back _baka_. You sho—" she stopped her mutterings mid-sentence as she looked up out of the well and saw the scene before her. Inu-Yasha was soaring, trying to catch the rurouni who was in no condition for this kind of movement, but somehow seemed to keep going in battle as if he was hardly scratched. 'What the hell...' she stated mentally. She was hardly able to form a word as she jumped off the ledge of the well to land sturdily on the ground.

The clashing of swords only silenced her further as she slowly walked towards them. She was completely dumbfounded by why the fight would be happening, and yet stunned at the insanely impressive power both possessed. When both were repelled off each other Kagome started to run, trying to think of something she felt she should know; something that was worrying her greatly.

When both jumped into the air, aiming to match the other's moves it hit her like a brick wall. They would cross at the same point in the sky, and one would die. If legend upheld itself... it would be Inu-Yasha. Hitokiri Battousai's legendary move that was purely something of myth cut straight through the body of a victim, so quickly they wouldn't notice they were dead until seconds, sometimes minutes later.

"SIT! SITSITSIT!!" Kagome screamed, hoping the charm would work despite her distance before something horrible happened. [1]

--------

The hanyou's eyes came back into focus and his ears detected her delicate feet traveling along the ground towards him. Her breaths were panicked, near panting as she knelt beside him, letting out a sigh of relief as she saw his eyes. Finally Inu-Yasha remembered the duel with Kenshin, and how he was about to kill the other when Kagome "sat" him. "Kagome! Why'd you stop me?? What was that for? I'd have done this world a favor killing _him_!"

"It looked like he—" she paused, realizing what she wanted to say, but didn't want to admit. 'He was going to _kill_ you.' Instead of admitting to her thoughts she turned to Kenshin whom until a moment ago had been sprawled out on the ground, muttering and whining what she guessed to be complaints against the pain. Now his legs were brought up to his chest and his pained expression was almost too much. "What were you planning to do?"

"Ka... Hirugashi-san," he corrected himself, conscious of his actions and wanting to distance Kagome from him. "You... no... I wish there was something to _be_ understood," he brought his knees up to his forehead, not even shaking at the pain in his side or the way the blood was still trickling from the wound, staining his clothing with a deep crimson red. "But there is nothing to say," he continued, still shaking his head. "The memories of the past... made this one lose who he is. The made him who he _was_, and that can never be allowed to happen."

Kagome waited for something more, hoping for some excuse that would make her see differently, but there was nothing. He was right, there was nothing to be said. She sat looking behind her, fear creeping into her gaze. "Then you..._ were_ going to kill him," she concluded, watching him nod from behind his legs.

Inu-Yasha climbed out of the hole in the ground, watching the other. He knew it had been his own fault that the other was provoked... but the rurouni had been right, he should have never allowed this to happen. It was hard to ignore the fact that because of the hanyou's own bravado the situation had been kill-or-be-killed, but he hadn't expected this to happen. Inu-Yasha got up and watched as the rurouni lifted his head, his violet-blue eyes becoming visible once more. And then, as before, the blade of the transformed Tetsusaiga was placed against the rurouni's throat.

"Get outta my sight," was all that was said. For some reason, now with the slight guilt of the situation on his shoulders, the hanyou couldn't bring himself to kill the other. Like it is painfully difficult to be furious at a child for any length of time, he pitied the small figure that sat in front of him, rising without protest. Both knew this had to be the end.

There was no talking his way out of this, and no matter how much he'd grown to love the company of Inu-tachi, he knew the leader's trust had been lost. Now he turned, showing no emotion and acting as if nothing mattered. 'So is the life of a rurouni,' he thought sadly, nodding to both Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "You have this one's deepest gratitude and deepest apologies. This one will cut his ties and leave you as he came, one of no importance. As of now, it could be said that we've never met..." he turned away and stiffly began walking, still ignoring the pain and lightheadedness that came from moving. "Farewell."

Kagome replied with a meek 'bye', but nothing that could be heard. Inu-Yasha turned towards the village to leave and the girl ran up to catch up with his quick, long strides. She searched for something to say and the hanyou read it in her eyes. "There's nothing to be done," he said bitterly, not slowing his pace.

"There has to be some mistake though..."

"Mistake about what? Who? There is no one Kagome," now he stopped at looked at her, seriousness filling his golden eyes. "A rurouni is known to no one. They don't exist because they never leave a path. That's how it is now c'mon."

Kagome nodded, following Inu-Yasha back to the village. No matter who he was he'd have left soon enough... and she couldn't forgive him for trying to kill Inu-Yasha, but never knowing him? Having to pretend he didn't exist? There was no way she could do that. Murderer or not, he was easily the nicest person she'd ever known.

--------

Poor Kenshin...

**A/N:**

[1] I was GOING to end the chapter here... but really that would be cruel.

**Japanese used in this chapter:  
  
**

_kiisama – _a REALLY rude/disrespectful way of saying "you", such as "bastard" "bitch" etc.

_Kami_ – like a God or high spirit. (saying "Kami…" is sort of like "Oh God..." in English.)

_Baka – _fool, idiot, foolish, stupid, idiot-like, etc. Basically anything that insults the level of intelligence of anything/one.

R&R!!  
  
Could this be the end?? Well it sure as hell looks like it. ::smiles:: but why would I end a story like that? I mean... REALLY. View this as "Act I". Act II starts next chapter, which might take a while to get up.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my half-chapter, and here's your full one. I hope you enjoyed Act I of "When Paths Cross".


	8. NEW Author's Note

**IMPORTANT!! READ CHAPTER SEVEN!**

****

**IT HAS BEEN REDONE I REPEAT**

****

****

**_REDONE!!!_**

---------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!! PLEASE READ!!  
  
So people see that the seventh chapter is up, I'm posting a good ol' author's note. Thanks so much to all my loyal readers, and I hope to get the Beginning of "Act II" as I called it, up soon. 

If you have any plot ideas or anything NOW is the time to send them in. Why? Because Act I was planned out a bit, and Act II... needs a plan, lol. So I'm open to suggestions, but not about introducing any more characters from RK unless it's a major plot device. Since this is in the IY section I don't want to get into too much about Rurouni Kenshin other than Kenshin himself. Don't even bother asking about Karou either. If she comes in –_if_-- then it'll be near the end of the story (probably), unless I change her backstory, which I'm slightly open to doing.

Also, for clarification: this story doesn't take place in Inu-Yasha's time, nor does it take place in Kenshin's time. The time it takes place in is a bit of a mix of the two. I have to say that or some people may get confused. This is also only three years after Kenshin gives up killing, as it states in chapter 2, and I think that's "before" the manga/anime, but I could easily be wrong, so don't hold me to that!!

And... that's it I guess. So this is Killan signing out!!


	9. Fresh Starts

**IMPORTANT (still): for all who haven't read the end of chapter 7 (because I see there are people too lazy to read author's notes) READ IT NOW GODDAMMIT OR BE LOST FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!!! There. Nice aren't I?**

Sorry about that. Had to be done. Now, response to reviews. ;;

Blind Raven – Thanks for the idea, but I was planning of having that happen after Inu and Kenshin meet up again. Who knows?

Stelmaria – Wow... that was a long review. Sorry about your computer, and I love/hated the ending too. It was just... too great an ending to pass up O.o Plus, it gave the story some closure before I went off to camp, no cliffie, you know? And your ideas are great I especially love the third one ::nods:: that would SO happen if I had more imagination to pull it off. lol. And don't worry too much about the guilt trip.

I'm soo glad everyone's still reading (I think O.o) but... yeah, on with the story!! BTW, the author's note counted as a chapter, because I didn't want to be saying chapter eight, and ACTUALLY having chapter nine...

Okay, two notes: tab doesn't seem to agree with anymore, so I'm sooo sorry the writing looks so mas-cluttered. It's not my fault.  
Second, my faces don't work anymore, like with the shift6 symbol that looks like / but smaller, so no more goofy faces of that sort are in this story.

Chapter 9: Fresh Starts

'I still can't believe it,' Kagome thought, recalling the incident now a week behind them. 'They didn't seem to want to accept it either, I left and came back and now it's like nothing changed.' The fact that everyone just went on with their lives as if the rurouni had, as he'd said, never crossed their path seemed stupid and horrible to Kagome.

The thoughts just kept crossing her mind of what had to have happened that day, and now as she sat in her bed, thinking, she realized that Kenshin had quickly become her friend, and she was sure a friend to the others too. 'What could Inu-Yasha have done to make him attack? Surely... he wouldn't have done it on his own?' she shook her head, realizing that a legendary murderer of the past couldn't be so different from the legends, as she had once believed.

--------

Sango sighed, wandering Inu-Yasha's forest with Kirara. "It's a shame isn't it? Who he turned out to be?" she asked the cat, getting a slight purr as an answer. "No, I don't think we know the whole story either," she said absently, scratching the feline demon behind her ear. According to the story Inu-Yasha had told everyone, a simple conversation had led to the attack. In his words, the attack had been more or less unprovoked.

' "I tried to ask him about his past, and he said he was the Hitokiri Battousai," ' Sango thought, recalling what the inu-hanyou had told them a week ago with great accuracy. ' "I lost my temper" as usual,' the exterminator added in her mind, continuing. ' "I drew my sword as a threat and tried to get him to tell me the truth, because I didn't believe him... then we started fighting. Before I knew it we were in an all-out duel. Then he aimed his blade to try and kill me." ' There hadn't been any more information given than that. 'It's not like Inu-Yasha to lie about a battle,' Sango thought, going over what he'd said a few more times in her head. 'I just can't accept that that's _all_ that happened.'

A few days ago Miroku and herself had discussed the rurouni's parting, and he too felt like something was being left out. 'There's nothing we can do though, Lady Sango,' he'd said. 'He parted and cut his ties with us, plus, how many times had Lord Inu-Yasha given up a grudge because of any technicality? And either way we have to keep looking for shards so we can beat Naraku. Kami will decide if we find him again.' She scoffed at the thought of Kami. It would be fate if they ran into him again. Fate, and then they'd have to see what Inu-Yasha did.

Sango sighed, still scratching Kirara's large ear when the cat mewed deeply. Now they'd have to trust someone who worked on animal instincts and a less human range of emotions. Guilt wasn't something Inu-Yasha often admitted to, and now would probably be no exception. "Kagome returns tomorrow," she told Kirara who just purred in response. "Then we can get back on track and never have to think of this again."

--------

The so-called animalistic being in question by the others of the group now sat atop his favorite tree. He knew he shouldn't stay there as much as he did, but it had been his home for fifty years and now he was just drawn there on the occasions where he actually wanted to be alone to think. He kept his eyes focused on the well near the foot of the tree. Tomorrow morning Kagome would finally get out of school and stay with them for a week or two. Really he wished she didn't have to go back as often as she did (which wasn't very frequently to begin with). Now as he looked to the well he heard what Kagome had said just before she left 5 days ago. ' "You're sure there isn't anything more?" '

Inu-Yasha shook his head, lying as he had then. ' "There's nothing Kagome. What I told you... that's all there is to it. Why can't you just drop it? He's dead." ' Secretly Inu-Yasha wished that none of the others would speak to him about it, and that Kagome had come to her senses over the week and listened to him. Sure, lying used to come naturally to him, but now he felt as if he were cheating the others, like his lie had been something wrong. Really, he didn't think it was. Banishing the rurouni would have happened eventually, he wanted to stop them from killing Naraku.

Even with this in mind it was hard to say what the future would have held, and what it would hold now. At least with a later banishing he would have learned that killing a demon wasn't a sin, and that out where he was now it was kill or be killed. No one cares if you mean to or not, no one cares if you have any relevance to a battle. Inu-Yasha sighed. In his heart of hearts he couldn't seem to forgive himself, and it was now he cursed the human inside him. 'It doesn't matter now anyway,' he thought bitterly. 'What's done is done. We start the search for the jewel shards again tomorrow and we continue our hunt for Naraku. Everything will be how it always was. _He_ will finally be out of their heads, and life will be right again.'

--------

Kenshin sat, tired and once again alone in a cruel, dark forest. It was a relief not having to worry about his past coming back and attacking someone else, but he did miss the company of the fellow wanderers. He also missed being able to return somewhere, or at least always sleep with a roof over his head because of the corrupted monk's trickery. Now he felt a feeling that he'd always managed to avoid before. He felt lonesome, desperately missing the contact with other people that he'd had for the past little while. Now the cold that he'd felt for the past week made him shiver and he brought his knees up to his chest, looking more like a child then a full-grown (albeit short) man.

Tonight as the sun faded away Kenshin wished he had a place to stay. The cold nipped at him relentlessly and he couldn't hear very well over the howling winds. It was the perfect opportunity to attack someone, and he knew there would be assassins aware of that fact, but dare they strike? He could only hope not. He really wasn't in the mood for fighting. Another cold breeze came along and he drew his knees closer, willing himself to fall asleep. Soon, as the breezes settled and the air lost some of it's bite, he swept into a light sleep.

Himura's eyes opened as the snap of a twig awakened him. Quickly he rose and put a hand on his sword, ready to draw it as the noise neared. Before long he whipped the sword out and stopped, the blunt edge inches away from a small girl's shoulder. He paused and just before the girl unleashed a howling scream he sheathed the sword. Not able to stand the noise he cupped his hand over her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. "This one won't hurt you. He thought... this one has many enemies that would like him dead. He has to be on guard," the girl nodded and he took his hand from her face warily, but she didn't scream. He smiled. "Now what would a little girl like yourself be doing all alone at this time of night?"

The girl clapped her hands together, returning his smile with sparkling chestnut eyes. "Oh 'm not alone sir," she shook her head. "We were racing and--"

"We weren't racing!" Kenshin cringed. The voice that came out of the bushes sounded like it belonged to some toad. In mere seconds he saw he wasn't too far off with that guess. A small toad-like man (about the same height as the girl) with a mouth and nose that extended into an awful muddy-green beak came out of the bushes fixing the black hat that sat on top of his head. "You ran off when Lord—Who are you??" he squeaked, looking up at Kenshin with his beady eyes. "What in the world is a human wanderer doing in these woods?! Most humans have more sense than that!"

More than a little taken aback by the toad-like creature's audacity Kenshin scoffed quietly, but politely stated who he was and that he was a rurouni without a home to stay in, thus stuck in places like this. "You don't suppose you could help me?" he added, crouching down so he was closer to eye-level with the frog. "I really have no clue how to get out of here."

The demon seemed at a loss for words. "Me? He—why in the world would—""Of course!" the girl chimed, earning a glare from her ugly companion."Rin! You cannot go and promise things like this—what, what would Lord Sesshomaru say if you brought some rotten _human_ back with us?!" the little demon shuddered and 'Rin' just looked at him as if she didn't understand. "He'd have my head for sure! And there's no telling what he would do to the human!"Rin's eyes narrowed. "Jakken you never let me have any fun! I want him to come back with us. He's a whole lot nicer than _you_.""Stupid girl what are you saying?" Jakken shouted back, loathing the girl. She would only listen to Sesshomaru, and _he_ was off somewhere else fighting a battle, leaving him to baby-sit, as always. 'Why does she have to be such a brat?' "Now come one, we'll find a safe spot and—" the girl whimpered. "Oh Kami, don't cry! Just forget about this and let's go!""Why should I?" she asked impatiently, knowing all too well if she cried she'd get her way. Jakken got in _big_ trouble when he made her cry. And he knew this too.Grumbling and giving an exasperated sigh he resigned. "Fine. But you be--" he stopped, seeing Rin take off with the rurouni in toe. He gaped for a moment and ran as fast as he could, muttering curses to the both of them while telling Rin to slow down."No chance frog-face!!" she called happily, smiling. She didn't have many human friends, but she could tell that this rurouni was different than the people she used to know. 'Plus,' she added happily, jumping over roots while keeping a firm hold on Kenshin's sleeve. 'Jakken's no fun at all. All he ever does is yell at me.'

--------

R&R!

Sorry if this seems a little awkward, I really wanted to get the chap up and I think I'm finally getting lazier, which isn't a good thing. Oh well. No preview for Inu and the gang. I can't think of anything atm, and I haven't started the chapter yet 'Til next time!

Preview:

Sesshomaru silenced Jakken and completely ignored the fact that this was Rin's fault. "What part of looking after the girl was difficult?" he asked coolly, seeing a true warrior—obviously much more skilled than many Samurai he'd killed—despite his size standing in front of him. 'He could prove to be useful.' 


	10. And so a Battle Begins

BlueDove – I hope some romances work out also, but nothing's been hinted at yet. And thanks a lot, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. It's really nice to get reviews like yours.

Jewls – I've already been over this in an author's note at the top. Stelmaria pointed this out early on in the story. This fic is slightly AU, thus I've merged the two times together, meaning this story is in a point of time that never existed (because I didn't fast forward IY or rewind RK).

Miss NekoChan – Thanks for dropping the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it! snowecat – Very true. I can't really ever get Fluffy-sama in character though... Sorry if I screw 'im up. Stelmaria – I was waiting for your review XDD 'tis something I can count on. And it crossed my mind to have him be the baby sitter, but then I thought Sesshy might not trust him to take care of Rin... THEN I thought the chaos that would ensue with Himura-chan on the front lines poised to kill. That's far more interesting, neh? And I guess you're right with the whole kikyo/tomoe taking over the world scheme. ::gigglesnort:: That would still be funny. Night-Rose14 – I don't know for sure if there'll be any romance. That's the truth. I actually do let the characters play out the story; there isn't all that much planned ahead of time. And about Inu being a jerk... I think he just doesn't want to admit to being the first to attack and forced Kenshin into a death match. In other words... he's feeling too guilty to admit to what he did. I think that made sense. Anyway, I know for a fact it'll be a while between updates. Maybe even months... school really kills me, but I'll try to get as much typed as I can, so please don't flame asking for chapters. I'm always going as fast as I can. 

----------

Chapter 10:

Rin smiled, finally slowing down once she reached the edge of the forest, tired from running.

"It's about... time," Jakken stated through frustrated breaths, finally catching up to the others. "Now you... listen... here," but Rin was already lying on the grass, admiring the soft red orange and purple hues of the morning sky.

"Pretty..." Rin muttered ignoring Jakken completely, as always. Quickly, tired from her day of 'racing' with Jakken, she fell asleep even though the bright light of early morning wasn't far off.

Kenshin nodded his agreement, smiling at the cute little girl. He sighed, lying back on the grass also and closing his eyes. "So... who is this Lord you keep speaking of? The girl's father or—"

"How—how DARE you have the audacity to assume that!" Jakken cut in, startling Kenshin for a moment or two. "To suggest that my high and most powerful Lord Sesshomaru is... is... HUMAN and _father_ to such a vile creature."

"My apologies," Kenshin looked over his shoulder at the small toad with mild disgust. He didn't like the look of him or the way he acted, all around this being was quite rude. "Then your Lord... Sesshomaru is a demon?"

Jakken nodded proudly. "He was heir to his fathers title as a demon Lord, and has proved to be very deserving of it. His half-brother though... _he_ is a more hideous creature than that..." he paused, loathing the girl as much as she loathed him for she'd taken Lord Sesshomaru's attention for herself and now Jakken was even further from his master than he could stand. "That _girl_ over there."

The rurouni gazed at Jakken, wishing him to continue. "A half brother?" he questioned, remembering Inu-Yasha mentioning something about having a half brother he wished to kill along with Naraku.

"Born of the same father," the frog-demon confirmed. "A disgrace to the family name."

"How so?"

Jakken opened his beak to continue when someone overshadowed him. Himura (noticing the lack of light from the sunset) opened his eyes to meet with ones he recognized, but obviously did not, never having met this individual before. "My...milord! Back already?"

The demon tossed his silver hair aside looking at his henchman with a severe lack of interest. "I do not appreciate your telling stories of myself and my brother to every traveler you meet Jakken."

"Of course not Milord!" Jakken pressed himself to the ground, bowing as low as he could. "This... Rin wanted him to come Lord, you must understand how impossible it is to get—"

Sesshomaru silenced Jakken and completely ignored the fact that this was Rin's fault. "What part of looking after the girl was difficult?" he asked coolly. "You," Sesshomaru paused the interrogation to meet eyes with the traveler that Jakken had been talking to who was slowly moving from his place into a low bow. "Your name?"

Kenshin looked up and seeing Sesshomaru nod, as a Lord should to acknowledge him, he stood up. "This one's name is Himura Kenshin, a simple rurouni who crossed the path of this young girl and demon in the forest just a little while ago," he paused, his hand instinctively moving to his sword. "Rin-san wished for me to accompany her."

"I see that," once again it was impossible to derive anything from the demon's face or tone of voice. There was no hint of aggravation or anything to indicate otherwise. He wouldn't admit to it, but Rin had more power over him than he'd like to believe. In his mind and unbeknownst to the others, Sesshomaru was looking over the mortal who stood in front of him. He saw a warrior, a true warrior—obviously much more skilled than many Samurai he'd killed—despite his size standing in front of him. 'He could prove to be useful.'

"If his presence displeases you," Kenshin swept into a bow once more. "This one will gladly leave. He has no desire to stay where he is not wanted," his tone was polite and cheerful, hoping this demon wouldn't dismember him. Kenshin could hardly stand his ground against a half-demon, and the one who stood in front of him now was a full demon Lord, who looked as if he had a mind for strategy. This was not someone he would like to fight with.

A simple smirk played across Sesshomaru's lips and immediately sent a chill down the rurouni's spine. "I think a warrior like you could be useful in times like these," his tone was still even, though now his voice seemed chilling and absolutely evil because of his smirk and glaring golden eyes. "A warrior like you should be fighting. There's a great aura around you... I sense it. You hold great power, why waste it?"

Kenshin shook his head. "N...no. I could never kill again. I promised myself, after Tomoe—" Sesshomaru stepped forward and Kenshin's blade whipped out of its sheath. "I will _not_."

"I don't think you understand the extent of my power. You will do what I ask."

Jakken smiled and cheered briefly. "Yes m--"

"Silence Jakken," he stated bitterly, a command that was quickly obeyed. "It doesn't matter what your mind or heart say... not once I have chosen to employ you. Naraku-san could use a powerful warrior such as yourself."

' "I don't care what you say. This demon deserves to die. He makes a life off other peoples pain, enjoys them struggling for their sanity and making people whom they thought they could trust appear like enemies. People and demons alike... we're all toys to him... This demon deserves to die." ' Kenshin relayed in his mind. Without any more chance for thought he ran, nearly tripping over Rin who woke with a start.

"Where are you going Himura-kun?" she called but got no response.

Sesshomaru appeared in front of the rurouni, much faster than his hanyou brother. He grabbed the other's wrist with his hand and watched as the skin started to open from the acidic poison from his claws. The rurouni writhed in pain from his grasp. "Let go!" he angrily lashed out with his sword, the sakabatou only putting a miniscule dent in the other's armor.

Eventually the struggle stopped. Enough poison had seeped into the rurouni's system that he had fallen unconscious, most likely dieing a slow death, mentally struggling against the body-bind the poison would put a mortal human in.

"Is he..." Rin started, looking at the pale figure of the rurouni, hardly breathing if he was at all.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Go back to sleep Rin," he told her, knowing she'd obey the command with amazing obedience. Now the Lord stood under the watchful eye of his henchman as he stared into the depths of the forest, covered in darkness although the sun now rose. He could feel it. Naraku was coming. Now he'd see just how useful the rurouni could be.

--------

"Well then let's get out of here!" Inu-Yasha barked, restless for a chance to leave. "Kagome's back that's what we were waiting for." When no one jumped up at the order to move he snorted in frustration. "What else is there to do? I for one don't want to just sit around and wait for Naraku."

"Neither do we Lord Inu-Yasha but we've been to all the villages around here and the shards will come to us if we wait," Sango stated coolly. She patted a purring Kirara who sat in her lap contently.

"They'll come to us if we're moving to!" the hanyou retorted. He'd been cooped up in one spot for so long now he'd been quite ready for any excuse to leave, and now everyone was sitting around talking. "You can talk on the way there."

Kagome sighed angrily, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Fine Inu-Yasha! We'll go. Have some patience for once, will you?" she had thought momentarily about sitting him, but that would have only shortened his fuse.

They headed outside and a whirlwind headed over. "Inu-Yasha, what were you doing yelling at _my_ woman, eh?" Kouga asked, his tail flickering in annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha spat, glowering at the wolf as he tried to take a step towards Kagome. "And why didn't you tell me he was coming??"

"Because I knew you'd act like THIS! SIT BOY!" she yelled temperamentally and as Inu-Yasha crashed to the ground, Kouga swept her up into his arms.

"Ah Kagome... how I missed your sweet scent," he was about to bring her closer when he found her struggling. "Is there something wrong?"

Kagome sighed, not in the mood for this at all. "Let me go Kouga, now is NOT the time," with a brief mutter of 'as you wish' he put her back on her feet with a sigh. "Now we have to be going."

"Of course Kagome, but you know one day I'll decapitate that mutt and have you to myself. I have matters to attend to anyway," with that, and just as Inu-Yasha rose to his feet, Kouga ran off.

As the group wandered along a beaten path in the forest Inu-Yasha only muttered to himself, complaining as always about 'that rotten wolf' and how annoying he was, calling Kagome 'his woman'. Not that it mattered to him of course; he just couldn't stand Kouga. "I... I think I feel something," Kagome stated, breaking the silence that surrounded the group. "Yes, I'm almost positive. A shard, off that way."

Everyone looked to where she pointed, directly to the left and into the depths of the forest, where people usually didn't dare enter. There was something strange though. It had to be at least one o'clock by now, yet the forest was dark, as if it were night. "That can't be good," the monk remarked, and all of them agreed, knowing that the Shikon shard had to have some relation to the darkness.

Inu-Yasha scowled, sniffing the air just ahead of him to the left. He pulled back, wrinkling his nose with distaste and holding his sleeve over it. "Death," he commented. "It smells dead, and I think Naraku's here too, but his scent is weak."

"Probably one of his spawn or henchmen," Sango commented to the nodding of the others as they started into the heavy brush.

But once again, there seemed to be something on the inu-hanyou's mind, he didn't say a word though, not until he could be sure of the scent that was riding just under the smell of the dead. 'This can't be good.'

--------

R&R!! Let's see what happens next time I update. Until then! Ja ne!  
  
Oh, and by the way, Kouga's appearance isn't ALL that random, just so you know.


	11. First Manipulation

Arigatou for the reviews my friends, it makes me sooo happy to actually know I'm doing an okay job on a story for once. This just goes to show—to all you aspiring fanfic writers; go for it! And if you take my advice and someone flames you, just try again. Trust me, flamers just need lives.

Response to reviews from my ever-so-lovely fans (lol).

Stelmaria – Really into the story aren't you? And yes, Sesshy must be mean. Know why? Because I just love him being evil! YAY! Evil! And trust me, I'm feeling REALLY sorry for him. See, this is what happens when I stick one 'a my fav anime characters into a random story; they're the subject of all abuse. Gomen. But I think he WILL hurt someone soon... who will it be? For once I know!! ::gasps:: Amazing, neh? And on a side note, that last bit of your review made me laugh. A lot. You're just so darn funny you. Lol.

borken hearts, crying tears – Patience is a virtue grasshopper, nah, I'm just joshin' ya. You just always have to wait for chapters like everyone else.

Miss NekoChan – Gomen for the shortness, I didn't do a word count and the page count fooled me because of the amount of dialogue, but it's hard to whip off long chaps during the school year, so you might need to wait 'til I get a nice break for more long chapters. Sorry. And about Sesshy not teaming up with Naraku... here's the way I've always seen it, so this is how it goes in my story:

**Sesshomaru's character in my story/ies - **Sesshomaru knows that Naraku tried to manipulate him, and now with that knowledge, _allows_ Naraku to do so. Really if he wanted to rebel, he'd face consequences, and Sesshy's not stupid, he knows he'd probably lose. So in short, Sesshomaru is only in this for the death of Inu-Yasha.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Tokichic – W00T!!! TD unite and bad spellers untie! Hey! And I'll try to finish it. By next summer hopefully, my stories just sort of.. never end. I'll TRY to end it though... but a sequel's always a possibility...

Firefox (x3) – Okay hun, first off settle down. Caps lock isn't needed here and it just gets a little nerve-wracking because I don't like loud noises, and caps imply loudness. No offense meant. To answer your reviews; The way Kenshin talks is just about how he talks in the manga, though sometimes I slip up and write "I" which really ticks me off once I notice. And yeah, Inu was a jerk in that chapter, but he's a rash guy. It's animalistic instinct really. I got the update up as soon as I could and I hope this beating of Kenshin ceases eventually... heh...

Wow, lots of long replies. Looks like I got like... 20 reviews instead of five (well... 7 if you include ALL of firefox's reviews). That's just me. Almost done page one and not even at the story yet. -.-; I need to get back on track... so let's start CHAPTER 11!!!

--------

Chapter 11: First Manipulation

'This can't be good,' the hanyou thought as they stalked deeper and deeper into the unnatural darkness that consumed the depths of the forest. The stench of the dead still clawed at his sensitive nose and he still fought to recognize the smell under the blood and death. It was so hard to be sure what it was, but he had a feeling they were in for a rude surprise.

Kagome gasped. "I can... three jewel shards," she bit her bottom lip. 'Kouga has two... and I can recognize his aura. So whoever's fighting for Naraku caught him on his way back... but why hasn't he run yet?' A rough yell answered her question.

"I'll NEVER surrender to a human!" Kouga bellowed just before the group most literally stumbled through the clearing, Kagome almost falling, only to be caught by Inu-Yasha. Kouga smirked. "Can't leave me alone, can you mutt? Or is it that my woman finally came to her senses and decided to come to me at last?"

"In your dreams Kouga!" Kagome retorted and before Kouga got another word in she could have sworn she heard something shatter. Trying to peer through the darkness now to see what had happened, she was astonished to see the dull edge of a blade against Kouga's ribs. She heard the wolf whimper, though hardly enough to be heard before he engaged in battle once again. 'What did he mean... 'Surrender to a human'?' Kagome wondered, watching the two forms fight furiously, the darkness making it impossible to tell who was who. 'No normal person could move that fast... Inu-Yasha has a hard time keeping up with Kouga.'

Once again she heard Kouga take another blow and he limped back. Whoever he was fighting had taken out his leg completely. Through the velvet black she saw the sheen of a blade, catching what little light was in here. The blade lifted and now _she_ whimpered. Kouga could hardly move and he was going to be killed. Without thinking she got an arrow from her quiver, notched it and fired. Not only did it graze the swordsman, but also it dispelled the darkness and allowed Inu-Yasha to step in.

The hanyou fought to restrain the other, who continuously launched unexpected attacks without even the slightest hint in his body language. He looked to the face that looked like the rurouni who'd been traveling with only days ago, but his actions were fierce, jagged and powerful now. This was not the same man that he'd fought. "What happened to you?" he muttered, only to be answered with two more slashes and a stab at his heart, fast as lightning. Inu-Yasha just blocked and dodged, too confused to really do anything, almost like when they faced Kohaku now. For once he wanted to apologize, but now he saw someone so different from whom he'd known.

The lack of depth to Kenshin's now fierce amber eyes, his jagged movements... Naraku had done something here; there was no doubt in his mind. "Kagome!!" he yelled, knowing she was even more confused than he. "Where's the shard? Tell me!"

The miko snapped back into reality and searched Himura's being for the shard's energy. It was embedded in his wrist, most likely near some important veins. "His wrist! You'll have to pin him down, if he's movi—" she stopped, seeing something now that the darkness had concealed. A single glimmer of a thread. "Sango," the demon huntress turned. "Do you see that thread?" 'It has to be like Yura's hair... except they're controlling his conscious mind. There has to be a reason they'd keep him alive.'

"Hai Lady Kagome, I think I see where you mean," Sango replied, staring to where she'd seen a brief shimmer before.

"Try to use Hiraikotsu to slice through it. He's still alive, so it's not complete mind control," the other girl nodded. Dead to them or not, no one deserved to be manipulated by Naraku. She watched them battle further, wishing Inu-Yasha could get close enough to immobilize Kenshin and safely take out the shard. As she watched the techniques and how Kenshin used them, Kagome was reminded of a week ago. The movements were the same; he was aiming to kill.

Finally it hit her. Mind control was no good with a former Battousai, they needed some motivation; Kenshin had been sucked in to his past and ordered to kill. Naraku was like his old commander to him. The thread was there to keep him in that mind frame until the shard made him go insane, as always seemed to happen with humans.

She heard the cry of "Hiraikotsu!" and heard the sound of a wire snapping. Kenshin paused in mid-strike, but then kept going. There was less heart in his movements now, but the shard had already taken affect. The battle continued, mostly blurs to whoever was watching.

Inu-Yasha's mind raced. He'd heard the thread snap, though he had no belief that had anything to do with the battle. Though he could feel the lack of heart in Kenshin's moves now, they were more fluent. Eventually the hanyou threw the other off, pushed back a few steps himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and shifted his golden eyes to see who or what it was. Kagome and Sango were trying to help Kouga, or at least clear him out of the way. Inwardly Inu-Yasha bristled, now watching as the wolf leaned on Kagome fully and she did nothing but smile weakly. Obviously, this proved to be quite a distraction as the hanyou felt a blade contact his upper thigh, one of the few places that a normal blade could actually slice him and not just give him a bit of a bruise. He didn't move, for fear of wrenching the tip of the sakabatou in deeper. The blade didn't move.

Eventually Inu-Yasha pulled the blade out on his own and grabbed Himura's wrist, plucking the Shikon jewel shard from the side of it easily now that the other seemed to be paralyzed. Kenshin shook off Inu-Yasha's grasp and shook his head, holding his sleeve tightly on his wrist and feeling now the various pains from his battle with Kouga, though he still wasn't as bad off as the demon, something which scared him immensely.

"Let's go," Inu-Yasha nodded to Sango, Kagome and the wolf. "Leave him be, he'll be fine. I've gotta get back to the old hag and see what she can do about my leg," blood stained the side of his pants, and though he put on a tough act, inside he writhed with pain. It really was difficult to move, but he didn't show it with anything more than a mild limp.

Kagome looked at Kouga as he lay on the ground and he shook his head and waved her off. "Others from my pack'll be here soon. You get going," she nodded, trying to ignore the rurouni who still stood in his exact spot.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You should go back with Inu-Yasha and make sure everything's okay. You know that dumb dog would never admit he was in pain to anyone but you. Even if he was bleeding to death," Kagome smiled. There was much truth in Sango's words, and they all knew it. She raced off through the bushes; going in the direction she knew the village was in.

After she'd left Miroku waved Sango away. "I'll see what I can do about the rurouni," he stated simply, motioning for her to join the others.

"And if Naraku comes back for him?" the monk stopped dead in his tracks, obviously beaten. "I'll stand guard with Kirara."

Miroku nodded, approaching the rurouni who still looked quite threatening as he clenched his wrist, head bowed. As soon as Miroku went to tap his shoulder though, to try and get his attention, Kenshin's head shot up and he moved out of the way. "I apologize," the monk stated.

"This one does as well, but there is no need for him to come with you again."

"And if that demon that had control of you came back?" once again the rurouni avoided his eyes. Miroku could hear the other's harsh breathing now as he fought to keep an even tone of his voice.

Finally he continued, in his heart of hearts completely terrified of the demons he'd met and longing to be back with those he felt safe with. "Seppuku," he stated and Miroku shook his head.

"You'd be of less use, but they could force you to fight even after death, completely free of the morals that I'm assuming stopped you just now."

"There's no escaping that one," Kouga interjected, still wanting to wring the rurouni's neck for what had been done to his leg. "Naraku has many different forms, and on top of that many ways of controlling people and demons. He gives even the most vicious of us a bad name."

When Kenshin remained silent, Miroku sighed and said exactly what came to his mind. "As a person or a corpse, as long as you can be captured, you're useful to that monster. I don't think I care anymore what happened between you and Inu-Yasha, you are not someone that I want to fight in the future. If you can agree with us now, agree to kill that demon, I see no reason why you can't rejoin us," he faced Himura, knowing he'd had to be blunt. There'd been no other way. "We should all be working to protect each other. That's all there is to it. Sango—" the huntress turned and nodded. "Let's go back to Lady Kaede's hut. We must make sure Lord Inu-Yasha isn't making a fuss."

--------

Inu-tachi now sat around the fire in the center of the room. Shippo was fast asleep, along with Kirara, and Miroku had been telling the others what had happened after they left and why the rurouni they'd abandoned a few times now was sitting just inside the door, asleep as well. "So basically Lord Inu-Yasha," he continued, drawing to a close, "if you'll just put your differences aside, I think he'll make a better ally than an enemy."

The inu hanyou sighed, knowing that the others really didn't have a problem with allowing Kenshin to come with them again. Neither did he, but... they'd always had bad experiences with people who'd been controlled by Naraku. "I think... you're right," Inu-Yasha agreed. "He's too strong to have to fight against. We don't need another situation like Kohaku's either," everyone silently agreed and Sango's eyes darkened as she nodded also. That was all too true for her. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Miroku started at Inu-Yasha for a moment before speaking. "Umm.. Inu-Yasha... wouldn't it be wise to have someone else—"

"Monk, you didn't do the damage," Miroku nodded, this was true. "I'll talk to him and we'll straighten all this out." 'It was my fault anyway.' "You couldn't do this. It's my responsibility," no one bothered to argue with what he said, to argue with a demon was stupid and futile; and it wasn't like their Lord Inu-Yasha was one to step down from a decision.

Kagome nodded. "All right. You can do that tomorrow... but for now, let's get some sleep," the others all agreed once again and within minutes, all were sleeping soundly.

Over in his corner, a smile spread across the rurouni's face. It was difficult not to eavesdrop when there was nothing else going on, and now he was glad he'd heard the discussion. Now knowing that they wouldn't kick him out he felt much safer, and in that comforting thought, he found sleep as well.

--------

R&R!  
  
Quick chappie really. You're lucky ;) getting two chapters so close together.


	12. Night of the Slaughter Part I

KYAAAA!!! ::rolls over:: STEL! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!  
  
Sorry everyone. I just had to get that over with. Since I only GOT two reviews last chapter... ::shakes angry fist:: I'm... ::takes deep breath:: Not going to reply to my reviewers. I'm sorry Stelmaria and Tokichic, but I do thank you two more than usual for not bailing out on reviews u.u Reviews are what I write by people, the more people that review, the more/better writing you get! I have more motivation that way. Note how it took me so long to get this chapter up ;

In short, review. I'm a review whore. ;

On with the chapter...

--------

The group was stopped along a stream, resting after a short battle with a demon. Inu-Yasha looked over to Kenshin, who'd actually done a pretty good job fighting with them, but still he hadn't turned his blade, so the demon had never ceased it's attacks on them. The inu hanyou was thankful though—Kenshin had protected Kagome when he himself hadn't been able to. 'I guess I should thank him... and...' inwardly he snorted; apologizing wasn't suited at all to a stubborn demon like him. Really, he wished that the rurouni would take the blame and apologize, even though it hadn't been his fault.

"You did a great job fighting back there rurouni. I'm impressed," Himura turned to him and smiled, but Inu-Yasha could see it was pretty much faked.

"That being, Naraku," he started to speak but stopped. Inu-Yasha verbally pushed him along, wanting to hear something from the point of view of someone that had been controlled by Naraku. "It must be admitted that he is the most evil being this one has ever seen, ever had the ill-fated luck to cross paths with."

"You see now?"

Violet eyes examined Inu-Yasha, and the inu hanyou found now that his gaze was deeper, much more discerning than it had been before. Now, more than when they were fighting, it scared him; now that he had his mind back, Inu-Yasha knew that this rurouni was a true warrior. "This one doesn't know what he was to see."

The demon's glare sharpened. "That Naraku should die. He should die for killing and controlling and creating wars in this world," Himura nodded slightly, closing his eyes and pondering.

"Human and demon... they are just a different race. Is that not true?" Inu-Yasha nodded, unable to see where the other was going with this. "Then why do they feel the need to fight?"

"Feh," the hanyou snorted, knowing the answer to this all too well. "Demons hate the humans for destroying the forests and cluttering the seas, humans hate that which they fear; that's where the war starts."

Once again, the rurouni nodded placidly. "And then... how is one such as yourself born?"

The shock from the question showed visibly in the change of the hanyou's expression. "I..." he sat down, his ears flattening against his head. "How do you expect me to know?" he spat. "No one—human nor demon would ever give me the time of day to explain it."

"Kagome and your friends?"

"No one who understands!" the hanyou shot back, ears flattening against his skull in anger now. Not at the rurouni, no, this anger was directed to those who'd shunned him all his life, including Kikyou, the one he'd loved.

"Fine, fine. This one understands your discomfort. He was just, however, trying to make a point," Inu-Yasha nodded, knowing that no one _could_ ever understand him, and that he had to accept that. "Fighting doesn't bring forth peace. This one cannot kill ever again—that promise was made for a reason. This one truly wants what's best for the world. Peace and protection for all who deserve it, and all who don't."

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "So basically what you're telling me is that you still don't believe Naraku should be killed, even after experiencing what he does?"

"That is exactly what this one is implying. He can only apologize for this, and hope that one day perhaps you'll see that peace is what should be treasured above all."

The hanyou sighed. It had been worth a try to get him to see what Naraku really was, but it would have to come with time. "I see where you stand, but you just don't get it," he got up abruptly and nodded. "You did a good job today, and... by the way, sorry about before. It'd be good if," he paused, looking over his shoulder at Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo, all talking and enjoying themselves more than they should be able to. "If the others didn't know about what really happened. I'm not all that happy with myself, and trust me, I regret it."

Himura watched as the hanyou walked back over to the others. "You are forgiven," came the reply, and a smile tugged at the demon's mouth, his sensitive ears picking up the answer perfectly. He mumbled his thanks, knowing the rurouni couldn't hear him, but that he'd understand whether it was said or not.

--------

"Pity that such a great ally was lost, isn't it Kagura?" Naraku sat on the floor of his current mirage castle fiddling with a golem he'd need for his next try at the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards that lay with the Inu-Yasha cohort. "So easy to control him as if I was a general from his past."

"Not to mention that the power of the shard caused him to go insane. Such brilliance," Kagura smirked, but inside she growled vehemently. If she didn't have to stick to Naraku's plans, and if she could just work on her own... those fools would be dead right now and Naraku could get on with his search. "Why though, Lord, do you choose to keep them alive? Out of the many times they could have been killed."

The addressed fiend looked up with no sign of emotion on his face, for as far as he was concerned, once a demon showed emotion, they were defeatable. "Dear Kagura..." he shook his head. "Such naïveté does not become you. You know that they will grow stronger than you, and then the shards that you cannot obtain will be obtained for me. Those fools don't use the shards, so of course, when it comes down to the end, we will finish them. All of us."

The wind puppeteer glared, nodding. 'We are just distractions, though, aren't we Lord?' she wanted to snap back. 'You don't care for our being here! All you care about is that you survive and that we will surely die. I will escape you then though... then you will see my prowess at its fullest, when I don't have to listen to _you_.' "Of course, Lord. How could I have missed that?" she crooned instead, rising from her place and walking through the shoji into the hall. "I'm sure your next plan will be '_brilliant_' also," she scoffed sarcastically to the empty hallway once she was out of Naraku's hearing range. "They always seem to be."

Naraku scowled. The enmity that Kagura felt was obvious to him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before his foolish incarnation rose up against him, but she'd never get the chance. It seemed to be much better to create monsters without minds... not like that Kagura. 'That woman has a mind of her own... and that will be her downfall,' he smirked. He knew what Kagura thought. It was not as if he could read her mind, but he indeed _could_ feel the anger inside that he knew was directed at himself. No matter though. He was sending Kagura on this next mission with Kana, and if she returned a failure, he would simply dispose of her.

Naraku sat, the golem completed in his hands. Tying a string to the neck of the golem, he smirked. It would be a simple matter to find another human that would serve him well. With Kana and her soul mirror already at the only dojo in the next town Inu-tachi was stopping at, it would be a simple matter of supervision while the group was slaughtered. The jewel was nearing completion, and he was starting to lose patience with his minions. If he didn't get the jewel soon... there was no telling what he'd do.

"Kagura," he called with just a slightly raised voice from a form of him that now roamed the hall. "You shall get your wish. Get in position around the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjutsu Dojo. I have a feeling that is where the group will be spending the night," Kagura nodded without question as the figure before her disappeared to the said location. 'Perhaps he is not such a fool...' she mused, before summoning a cloud and flying to the town that wasn't more than ten miles away.

--------

_Authors Note: **The story at the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjutsu Dojo has been changed.** Yahiko and Sanosuke are already there. Sorry for change it, but without Kenshin there, Yahiko's past had to be changed, because **I'm not going to repeat the whole first volume of the manga**. And same goes for Sanosuke. To see a back story/history for the two (Sano and Yahiko) go to the end of the story. Thanks for reading._

--------

"C'mon ugly, let's get going!!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Karou screamed, looking at the small boy that stood before her – Yahiko. He'd been bothering her all morning for since the previous night, this boy was her student. "We'll start when I say to, I've got chores to do."

"Come on Karou, the boy just wants to learn."

"And YOU," the girl turned and pointed an accusing finger at the one who'd saved her dojo. "Freeloader! I see you 'selling' fights on the street one day and recognize you, and now you've been living here and not doing a damned thing!" he shrugged, chewing on the bones of a fish he ate earlier.

Yahiko picked up a shinai and whacked Karou over the head. "Let's go!" Soon the boy found himself tied up in a corner as Karou left the room to get her shopping list. "Hey! Ugly! No fair!!!" he wailed, fighting the makeshift binds. By the time her got himself out, she'd already went down to the village to get some food.

The child fumed, picking his shinai up once more and whacking Sano this time. "I thought you were on my side! You let her go?!"

Once again Sanosuke just shrugged. "If I don't let her go I don't get to eat. I'm not going to go down to some inn and _pay_ for a meal, and leaving without paying could get me in trouble," Yahiko sighed at this retort. This guy really was a freeloader, as bad as they could get.

Giving up, Yahiko replaced his practice sword on the wall and headed outside. He never made it though. A heavy 'thud' was heard as Yahiko hit the ground, and by the time Sano got to him, it was far too late. A glimpse of all white was all that was seen before the fight merchant found himself completely dead to the world. Kana simply stared at both the bodies, then to the setting sun. "Three..." she muttered. It seemed that one of her targets was missing...

--------

R&R!!

Japanese Terms:

**shinai** – I think that's how it's spelled. It's simply a practice sword. A sword used for training.

**Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjutsu Dojo** – Karou Kamiya's Dojo. I'll probably drop the "Kasshin-Ryu" at times, because that's a really long name.

**Dojo** – Like a training school for the arts of war/battle. Martial arts sometimes, but in this case **Kenjutsu**, or sword arts.

Starting a new string of plot, and I think the story's starting to draw to a close. Oh dear. I'm not quite sure to do with the jewel. There's still a piece or two out there, but basically if Naraku doesn't fail (which is VERY unlikely) then he'll have almost all of it. O.o but if inu gets it, I have to end the story completely. u.u Oh well. As promised, here are the two (however brief) histories of Sano and Yahiko-chan.

Sano:

Formally (?) a fight merchant, Sanosuke came to the town in search of someone who claimed to be the legendary Hitokiri Battousai (ref, the first vol. Of Rurouni Kenshin). Unfortunately for him, the person was just an imposter, and they were promptly sent to jail for the murders of three citizens. Karou went to thank him before he left, and invited him to stay for helping defend her family's name. ((This was Kenshin's doing in the manga, for those who don't know. I just thought it worked.. okay?))

? We still aren't sure if he's still buying fights even though he inhabits the Dojo now.

Yahiko:

Karou found Yahiko working in the back of one of her friend's restaurants only a few days before he moved into the Dojo as a student. The manager of the restaurant doesn't know how he got to where he is, but he is determined to fight just as well as any samurai. The only thing Karou has learned of him is that he is very determined and wishes to be like his father—who was a samurai as well.


	13. Night of the Slaughter Part II

::rolls over AGAIN:: ;.; not faaaaiiiiirrr!!

Oh, an apology is in order. I spell (and will continue to spell) Kaoru's name wrong. I spell it Karou, though no one has really noticed, I thought I'd point this out. So for any IY fans reading that want to look up Karou, do so with the name Kaoru. Thanku!

To reply to reviews:

Snowecat – Yeah, he'd fight like hell if they were his friends. Heh.. don't forget, he hasn't met them yet. I don't think that's going to stop him though... lol.

Stelmaria – I know... it was CRAZY writing that. CRAZY I SAY! I was like "whoa inu, WHAT are you doing?!" I hope it seemed in character.. >. ;; and Saito and Aoshi... it'd help LOTS if I knew who they were ::shifty eyes:: not that I don't have an idea, it's just I don't know their characters very well, and I'd hate to get them out of character.

Tokichic – Oh my sex that review was long. o.o And once again, I'm afraid I don't know who Hiko is. Gomen. u.u I might still be able to put them in though, same way as said above. And... well ideas are always up to be stolen XD

Koriaena – I dono... I'd have to end the story.. that'd be... ::shudders:: lol. No, I think that this is just a little appearance. Not to say that Sano might not come back... I've said too much ::poofs off mysteriously::

::and the story poofs in front of you.. such a talented likkle story, isn't it?::

A.N: For my excuse/apology regarding why this was so late, refer to the bottom author's note. I really am sorry guys u.u

--------

A pretty black-haired girl by the name of Karou wandered the streets of the small town without fear, going to buy some supplies for the dojo. It was a good thing that she didn't need anything overly heavy or else Sanosuke would have had to come along, and he hated carrying things for Karou. She sighed. Living with two very stubborn boys was taking its toll on her. She hardly even noticed the mutterings around town that a demon and his cohort were looking for the Kamiya Dojo...

"And two of those please," she told the owner of the store, picking up what she needed and thanking the farmer. When she turned around though, a certain red-haired boyish-looking man knocked her over, causing her to drop all the things she'd bought from the farmers with stalls in the town.

"Oh! This one is so sorry!!" Kenshin apologized quickly; beginning to pick up the things the girl had dropped.

"What happened Kenshin?" Miroku asked, coming around the corner with the others. Immediately though, he noticed the fallen lady, and his attention went directly to her. "Oh miss, are you okay?" he asked quickly, offering a hand to her and helping her up.

"Oi! Rurouni! We don't have all day. Why is it we gotta stop every five seconds because you ran over another person?" Karou looked away from thanking Miroku for his kindness to the one speaking now. He had silver hair... and those were undeniably... dog-ears perched atop his head. Before she could ask him anything about them though, she felt the monk, who was now helping to dust her off, cop a feel.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screeched, hitting him powerfully in the side and causing him to fall to the ground. Miroku cringed and apologized, not expecting such a blow from a woman who looked so innocent in her beautiful yukata.

"Sorry about him," Sango said with a hint of annoyance, allowing her foot to contact the back of Miroku's head as he tried desperately to get up. "He doesn't know his place."

"Obviously," Karou huffed, accepting her dropped items from the arms of the helpful rurouni. "Is there anything I can help you with? You're obviously not from town..."

Kenshin nodded once and a boyish smile tugged his lips into a smile. "You wouldn't happen to know of the dojo near here, would you? If so, could you direct us there?"

"You're in luck," the maiden smiled, noticing something recognizable now about the rurouni, but letting it slide. "That's where I'm headed with all these... it's where I live in fact."

"Then you're..." Miroku started, a little flushed from the lack of air he'd gotten while his face was shoved into the ground.

"Kamiya Karou."

--------

Setting down what he'd been told to carry, Kenshin sighed. His good heart put a lot of strain on his muscles. It seemed that the seemingly good-hearted owner of the dojo was fond of making other people carry the heavy things while she was shopping. "Oro... that was tiring."

"You didn't have to help her," Kagome said with a smile, but Kenshin shook his head, disagreeing and saying that he would do whatever he could to help her and any other they encountered.

"Plus, this one nearly ran her over in the market..." he muttered under his breath, stretching his arms idly to try and rid the tension of his limbs.

Kagome shook her head and began to wander through the hallways of the dojo. When they'd asked Karou if they could stay, she said it would be fine as long as they helped out with the chores around the place. Right now, that seemed to be nothing in particular as the entire dojo was perfectly clean. Peering into a small side-room, Kagome caught a glimpse of Karou searching for... well searching for _something_, Kagome just couldn't figure out what. "Umm, Karou?" the other girl leapt up with a start, but quickly regained her composition. "What are you looking for?"

Karou shook her head. "Who," she stated. Kagome gave her a sort of confused look and she explained. "There are two people living here with me; my bratty student, Yahiko, and my freeloading friend Sanosuke. I thought it sounded a little quiet in here when we came in, and I haven't seen them anywhere," Kagome's chocolate eyes softened. Even though Karou didn't speak of Yahiko and Sanosuke very highly, it was plain to see that they meant a lot to her.

Their absence was soon forgotten though, once Karou got everyone working. Somehow, even without Yahiko and Sanosuke messing it up, Karou found jobs for everyone that was to stay in the dojo and without question, each person set off to their job, whether it was cleaning the already sparkling floors or mending the shinai that were used to practice swordplay.

--------

Taking a bucket and cloth in hand, Kagome set to work cleaning the outermost floors of the dojo. She set to work straight away, having done things like this in her classroom on the odd days she had to clean. Working with great proficiency, she smiled at her work and took a heard-earned break. A small voice called off her gazing into space with a quick, almost disgusted "Who're you?"

Kagome's head snapped to where the voice had come from and saw a boy who couldn't have been much over the age of eleven staring at her. "I'm staying at the dojo tonight. Who might you be?"

"It doesn't concern y—"

"Yahiko?" Karou poked her head out of the door and scowled at the spiky-haired boy. "Where were you? I was wor—where were you?"

The boy stuck his nose in the air and shrugged, walking past Karou to go inside. "Sano and I went out to train because _you_ wouldn't let me train with you this morning ugly. Cool it."

"The least you two could do is tell me!" she yelled after him, but from what Kagome saw, Yahiko's attention was gone completely. "That's not like them," Kagome looked up at the other as she said this. "Usually they'd at least give me a moment's notice if they were going out to train."

Kagome said nothing, but nodded her head. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Something felt wrong when she saw Yahiko. Something about him was... strange, she was certain. Even if something was just slightly amiss, it had to be taken into consideration with Inu-tachi around. His presence had felt so familiar and it made her shudder. "Karou... there haven't been many instances of well... demon attacks around here have there? No youkai?"

A strange look spread across Karou's face. "What are you talking about? Youkai... demons... they're things of legend." Kagome shook her head and Karou stopped. 'Wait... the ears of a dog...' "You're traveling with demons aren't you?" a curt nod was all it took for Karou's heart to race. "I.. Why didn't I realize? How stupid could I be?"

"You could have thought anything about Inu-Yasha," Karou nodded. This was true. Demons were so irregular here, it wouldn't be right to suspect something right off the bat. "Plus, he's no harm, really. Especially not tonight," Kagome saw the other giving her a strange look, but let it slide. There weren't many who knew of a half-demon's weakness of becoming human only one night a month, and it just so happened that tonight was that night. "Don't worry about it, plus, we'll be out of your hair soon enough."

--------

"So she said they were acting strangely? I've felt a little on edge here, but I didn't think it was anything to be worried about," Miroku stated. The group was staying split between two rooms, Miroku, Kenshin and Inu-Yasha in one, and Sango and Kagome in the other. However, right now, they all sat in the same room even though the sun had set and the silver of Inu-Yasha's hair had vanished.

"This is just great," Inu-Yasha snorted, shaking his head idly and picking at the ends of his fingers where his claws should be. "Just great."

Kagome's mouth turned to a bit of a pout. "It's not going to be that bad Inu-Yasha. This could just be a feeling, or a coincidence... Not to say that Naraku doesn't take every chance he gets to attack us when you don't have your demon powers..." this comment just caused another growl from Inu-Yasha's direction.

"Oh stop whining," Sango spat at him, more than a little irritated from earlier in the day when Sanosuke had confronted her while working outside. She'd been quite put off by that, and the symbol of "aku" or "evil" written on his back... she couldn't help but wonder about him. "I say we should all just get some sleep. Whatever happens is going to happen whether we like it or not and we're more than ready enough for anything Naraku throws at us." With that decision made, the group split into their respective rooms, each of them more than weary of what might happen.

"Each of them" not including Kenshin, who was still yet to fight with a demon other than their own Inu-Yasha. He sat in the corner opposite where Inu-Yasha had nodded off, watching the door and listening for any sign of movement. The usually jovial rurouni didn't think to even try and get some rest, but he couldn't help it. The thought of another encounter with Naraku wasn't a pleasant one, especially not after he'd betrayed the demon (not that he'd been working willingly in the first place). Without any thought of fatigue or ease he waited for what seemed like countless hours for the sun to rise and the night to be over, but no such thing happened. His surroundings only darkened and the noises of the wild became loud in his ears. It wasn't until what had to be almost midnight that he heard something and snapped to attention. One of the floorboards creaked, and there was a light, rhythmic padding that got closer and closer to the room that the girls occupied.

Slowly he rose and walked across the room to the door, twice as quiet as the muted footsteps that drew closer still. He heard the steps halt and opened the shoji, ready to charge who was there in complete silence. Before he sliced down though, something stopped him. The blunt edge of his blade was less than two inches from Karou's head. Releasing a sigh he shook his head. "This one apologizes Kamiya-san..." he sheathed his blade and listened to her breathing as it slowed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she whispered harshly, glaring at him. He was obviously sorry, the guilt showed on his face. Still, why would he think that someone would attack them here?

"This one..." he couldn't think of what to say. He didn't want to tell her that they were dangerous, this dojo was a good place to have to come back to, and he didn't want to frighten anyone unnecessarily. It could have also been as Sango said – Just a strange coincidence that they felt uneasy here. "Was out of place... he apologizes... it is hard to recover from having a wanted life."

Karou tilted her head to the side, her eyes looking over the other's face. His eyes failed to make contact with hers, and instead looked away, revealing the scar that she'd been wondering about in the back of her mind. She couldn't help but think that she'd heard a description of this man before. Red hair, violet eyes and that scar across his cheek... "He should never bring the past into the present. That is a weakness of his," Karou stopped staring at his face and nodded. He couldn't be who she was thinking of, he was so young, or young-looking in any case.

"Don't worry too much about it," the girl forced a smile and it seemed to comfort Kenshin a bit. "Just... try to be careful, okay?" the rurouni nodded and bowed lightly to her as she walked past him.

"...Kar...Kamiya-san?" she turned around when addressed and felt herself pulled into an embrace. Even though the night air was warm she felt him shiver. He hadn't been lying... he _was_ scared. "This one is very sorry to have attacked you. This one wholly regrets his mistake..." the girl only nodded, hearing his low whisper clearly in her ear. She couldn't help but wonder if he was really this scared or if....

Karou jolted back to reality when she was roughly pushed through the open door to where the other two male visitors slept and tripped over the sleeping monk on the floor. A smile spread across the monk's face. "Why hello there..." he started, but didn't get a chance to actually suggest anything before he heard the scrape and clash of metal-on-metal. 'Why does this always happen when a beautiful girl stumbles in on me?' he asked himself with a sigh as he got out of bed and roughly kicked Inu-Yasha. "Get up. Our predictions were correct."

"Shit," the hanyou got up and ran out the door. He couldn't stand moving slowly, but it was slowly or not fight at all. As he left, Karou looked at his hair that was plainly black and that the dog's ears she had noticed previously were not perched atop his head. There wasn't much time for her to wonder though. "Get out of here wench," she heard him say before rushing to the open center of the dojo. She got up but stopped dead in her tracks at the opened door. Yahiko was fighting Kenshin with all his might – he must have been the one to ambush them – and Miroku in a battle against Sano, who was (thankfully she supposed) without his Zanza.

"What in the world is going on?"

--------

R&R!

Well THAT took long enough ::swats herself:: I'm so sorry guys. I tried to make a nice, long chapter, and hopefully the rest of the battle will be up soon. I feel so bad -.-; I meant to get this up sooner but schoolwork's been a bitch. I had no homework this weekend and a few unplanned hours to spare so I finished this slightly-longer-than-normal chapter up and posted it asap. I apologize to all those waiting on new chapters, but please, realize that it couldn't be helped and in NO WAY am I giving up on this story... thanks.

::BTW:: I might (just for a little break) post up a little Christmas story or two. Just one-shots probably, nothing big. A bit of a break from the length of this story . I really do dislike writing in chapters.... 


	14. Excitement is Overrated

Well, it's been four years since I started this story, and I regret to say it's been about three years since I've updated it

Well, it's been four years since I started this story, and I regret to say it's been about three years since I've updated it. However, I haven't been able to ignore that over the past three years I've been getting subscriptions and author watches because of this story.

I don't write fanfictions anymore, but I re read this one and.. well... I think I want to do something with it.

I've got to say, I've changed a lot though. I'm going into my second year of college, so I'll be pressed for time once the summer ends to write.

My goal? To make a conclusion so that people can read this story and be satisfied.

Oh, and by the way, I'm totally not a review whore anymore. Wow. I was reading my authors notes and was like "Really? Me? Ew." So yeah. About that.

I'm sorry. For real.

So, I'm caught up with my story... I think I'm starting to devise a plan, so we'll see how quick writing with a full-time job is now won't we?

Thank you to everyone who liked this story enough to review it and to subscribe to it. It's because of you that I feel that this needs to be done.

For the last and (hopefully) final time, I'm going to ask for some plot ideas, and perhaps ideas for an ending also. I don't think there's much of this story left, but I hope that what comes next will satisfy all of you.

Oh, and "Killan" is a thing of the past.

-Nic


	15. Night of the Slaughter Part III

Chapter Something

Chapter Something. I think 13. Once you get rid of my author's notes.

Okay, so I've been reading the reviews given over the past... three years and I just want to say thanks for pointing things out. Yes, Zanza was supposed to be Zanbatou. And Yeah, I know in the early chapters I did the whole "Himikiri" because I got it in my head that it was right also, but I think I fixed it in the later chapters. I think that was probably the fault of a single bad fan-translation. I believe everything I read.

Oh and the whole Sesshy and Naraku thing? I dono. I just wanted him in this fic, and I never got too far in Inu-Yasha.

I never really got far in either of the anime/mangas in this story come to think of it.

And uhhh... yeah, I forgot what I planned with the whole place I left it, so I had to do some Inu-Yasha refresher. I definitely stopped watching BOTH of these shows when I quit the story. But never fear! I hope. I hope I can finish this.

Believe in me, okay?! ;

Rambling... OVER

P.S. Remembering AU—Kenshin has just met Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko. No previous ties.

--

Night of the Slaughter Part III

"What in the world is going on?" Kaoru cried out, she was scared as the others rushed past her to do battle to her friends. It was a moment before she understood that she needed to go help, and she rushed to get herself a sword from the depths of the dojo. She wasn't normally a fan of much but a wooden sword, and the weight of metal felt awkward in her hand, but for some reason, she knew that this was what she needed to do. It was then that she caught a glimpse of her reflection...

In the meantime, the battle had progressed. Sansosuke had recovered his Zanbatou with the help of Kagura, who had just brought herself into view. "Why don't you stop being a coward and fight?" Inu Yasha called from the ground, staring skyward.

Kagura only laughed. "It's just so much more fun to stay just out of your reach, Inu Yasha," with that, she launched an attack. The wind that came down was avoided by Inu-tachi, but found contact with Kenshin.

The ruroni gasped, cursing that a demon this strong had to be their enemy. He heard a late cry of "look out!" from some distance and realized that the battle was far from over. He parried a blow from Yahiko, and then found the new girl, Kaoru, at his side. "I'll help you." Kenshin nodded. He knew that the other was still her friend, and she would not strike to kill, but as he readied another disabling blow as Yahiko, he fell to the ground, winded by the girl's elbow. "Ka...Kamiya-san," he looked up at the eyes of the girl as she swung her sword again, but stopped dead at the sound of shattering glass. A light and new look came over her, one of concern, but it was all to much. 'What happened?'

The sound of an arrow interrupted the ruroni's thoughts and he looked up at it whizzed past the wind demoness above. Kagura had dodged, but brought herself down to the ground as she deflected an attack from Sango also. As her feet contacted the ground, she wore a scowl. Once Kanna had been discovered, it had been clear that Kagura was never meant to be the real threat. But it seemed that the demoness had now grown weary of playing overseer for Naraku's plans.

She stood across from Inu Yasha, and each member of the party was poised to fight. "I could kill you all myself," the arrogance in her voice was plain, and Inu Yasha just scoffed. He was uncomfortable in his human form, but that couldn't stop his arrogance.

"I'd like to see you try."

Kagome released her notched arrow, and in an effort to dodge and take advantage of the opening, Kagura charged towards Inu Yasha, fan outstretched. Her attacks preceded her, and though the hanyou had attempted to dodge, he didn't have the reaction time that his demon self did. However, he'd been hit, but not much. No one had been able to land a hit on Kagura but one. Kenshin stood before Inu Yasha, breathing hard, his sakabatou connected to Kagura's fan-weilding shoulder.

"Well, well. So this is Naraku's new boy, is it?" she smiled and Kenshin shivered. To even think of reliving his past again was unbearable. A large sword cut the silence, and Kagura jumped up on to one of her feathers to escape. "Perhaps I'll come back for you then," was all she said as she rode off. With Kanna already gone, the battle was over, and the group released a collective breath.

The silence was everywhere. Kagura had brought and taken the wind that had rustled the trees. However, there wasn't too much time spent on thought before the silence was broken.

"Is she gone for good?"

Kagome nodded at Kaoru. "She won't be able to get close again once the sun rises. Inu Yasha will feel her coming." Kaoru nodded though she didn't understand, looking solemn.

"In that case," she grasped her hands together, seeing the first light over the horizon. "Everyone get started on their chores, and you're going to tell us _everything_ at breakfast. No go!"

--

"Didn't take her too long to recover from last night, did it?" a truly hanyou Inu Yasha's silver hair floated behind him as he and Kagome walked back towards their sleeping rooms.

Kagome sighed. "Don't even act like you actually did any work, Inu Yasha," he simply shrugged the jibe off. They'd all eaten breakfast now, and Kaoru had made them explain everything that had brought on the attack from last night. She was unsettled, but at the same time, realized that the lives of herself and her friends had been spared by this group of travelers, and so offered them a base at the dojo. "At least she's an understanding person. We could look for shards over here for a while as long as we help with some of the chores. And she's an excellent healer too," both Kenshin and Miroku had been badly injured the night before, but were feeling in pretty good shape now, recovering rather than forced to do chores like the rest of them.

"Feh, that monk got off too easy." Kagome only smiled.

--

"So that demon kidnapped you?"

"This one was poisoned and made prisoner, yes, a fighter like yourself," Kaoru nodded, not recalling the sensation that she'd felt last night. She didn't remember trying to attack this ruroni, but she had, and it disturbed her. "But you cannot remember?" she shook her head. "This one remembers. At least the end. This one had no control over his actions," he didn't wish to describe the feeling of living in his past and answer the questions along with it. This girl... there was something special. She reminded him so much of Tomoe, he didn't want her to know anything that could put her in danger. Or anything that would make her distrust him.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and it brought a smile to her face. However, there was a nagging thought that she couldn't dispel. The way she'd seen him move last night was replying in her head. Not the fight with Yahiko. Though the boy had fought under mind control, his muscles weren't trained to move. It was simple for Kenshin to block his relentless attacks. No, it had been when he stepped in to deflect the blow to Inu Yasha. Not only has his speed been impressive, but he'd delivered an attack to the air that dispelled the sharp edges of the wind into a strong gust. "Is something the matter?"

Himura had startled her from her thoughts for a moment, and she struggled for something to say. "I was just wondering, your sword movements are so precise. You must have trained a long time, and yet you don't look a day older than I do," she paused, and he just shrugged. "How old are you anyway? Eighteen? Twenty?"

The ruroni only smiled and then looked down to his fingers for a moment. Kaoru watched as he counted. Ten.. Fifteen... Twenty... she looked up at his face when he passed Twenty five. "This one must be.. twenty eight?" Kaoru just stared, dumbfounded, and Kenshin nodded to himself. "Yes," he looked over at her face with some puzzlement. "Did this one count wrong?"

--

I wanted to leave it on a light note. Shorter, but good to start. One shot. No editing. That's how it'll be from now on. Unless I read it over later and hate it.

P.S. I think it's hilarious how old he is and what they do with it in the manga.


End file.
